The Alliance
by TheGingerNextDoor
Summary: The Cullen's are summoned to Volterra to mediate an alliance between the First One and the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Alliances, part One-The Meeting

Summary: Carlisle mediates a meeting between the Volturi and the First One. An alliance is made that will change the future for the vampire world. 10 years post BD. T rating on part one, part 2 will be an M, so proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

1500 Hours

Volterra, Italy

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen? Children. Are you ready?" The tall, sharply dressed vampire that was serving as Carlisle's personal steward/assistant during the family's trip to Volterra, spoke in a low tone. She was quite efficient, very quiet, and demanding in her presence. She was actually on loan from Vladimir Templish, the First vampire, who was in Volterra to speak with his former contemporaries about an alliance. Carlisle was skeptical; an alliance of this magnitude would require many concessions from both parties, and then, there was the problem of enforcing said alliance. Both sides, the Originals and the Volturi, had a long history of reneging on alliances, treaties, and the like. But here he was, and now Melaniana, the vampire page he'd been given, was ready to escort him and the family off the plane. He stands, Esme's hand in his, and follows the woman off the plane and into the familiar castle. They are escorted past Victoria, the Volturi's latest secretary, and into an anteroom. Melaniana, who calls herself Mel, speaks into a walkie-talkie attached to her wrist.

"Peter, please come here. I'm in Anteroom A." A moment later, a young, lanky boy shows up, his head hanging low, his red eyes blazing, and his posture slumping.

"Firstly, Peter, please stand up straight. We mustn't let Uncle see you slumping, now shall we? Good, good. These are the Cullen's; please escort the children to their chambers. Is Stefan prepared to announce us?" While she spoke, she pulled the boy straight, indicated the children, and arranged flowers, all simultaneously. The boy looks on, nervously, nodding, and speaks quickly and quietly.

"Yes, ma'am. I can escort the Cullen's." He steps aside as Mel motions for the children to come forward. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Nessie all step behind the boy. Melaniana speaks to them.

"Peter here will show you to your chambers, and there, you will find your personal pages. I hope you find the accommodations to your liking, but please, if there's anything you need at all, do not hesitate to let your page know, or myself. Peter?" The boy steps forward, and indicates for the Cullen children to follow him. Melaniana steps forward to Carlisle and Esme.

"Please follow me; they're ready for you. Mrs. Cullen, it is my understanding that you can stay in the meeting for the first part, and then Vlad will excuse you, at which time I will show you where you and Dr. Cullen will be staying-just down the hall from the children; you're all in the Blue wing," she spoke as she led the vampires down a hallway to a room that Carlisle knew well: Aro's personal study, and the general meeting room for the three men. She paused at the desk of Aro's secretary, a young, good -looking blonde mortal, who stood no chance making it in the vampire's world, and spoke to the girl.

"Rebecca, please dispose of the coffee cup immediately. You know better." The blonde teenager tossed the paper cup into a garbage can with a sigh, but indicated that Mel could continue on. She nods once, and continues on to the ornately carved, heavy wooden door, and knocks once.

A grunted response, and the door flies open, and Carlisle and Esme are escorted into a dark room, and Melaniana silently indicates their seats, and then stands stonily in a corner. Esme and Carlisle sit, and Melaniana speaks.

"Mr. Templish, may I present Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Carlisle, who'd met the man before, quietly extends his hand, and shakes it. He stands, and air kisses Esme's cheeks, who giggles, but then returns to her serious face immediately. The strange vampire speaks.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for agreeing to be a witness and a mediator for this affair. It is nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen. Aro here has told me such wonderful things about you and your family, but he didn't mention how beautiful you were." Esme deflects the comment in her well-heeled way.

"Thank you, sir. It's been a pleasure to meet you; Melaniana was quite friendly, and efficient in meeting us. Made this place run like a dream. You could take lessons, Aro." The male vampires chuckle. Aro responds.

"You're probably right, Mrs. Cullen. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself; it is always our pleasure to extend ourselves to the Cullen's." One of the pages in the room, on the Volturi side, snorts, and a harsh hiss from Melaniana quiets him. A murmured apology is given, and Esme peers at her lap, hiding a smile. She glances at Carlisle, who raises an eyebrow, but doesn't give anything away. The serious discussions began than, after pleasantries were exchanged, and drinks offered and refused all around. It is Caius who begins.

"So, let's cut to the chase, shall we, Vlad? May I call you Vlad?" The old vampire nods, and Caius continues, "Great. So I understand that you called us together to discuss a treaty? Why now?" Vlad sits back in his chair, his face half hidden by the shadow of his large, hulking Scottish guard, and measures his words carefully.

"It has been brought to my attention that there is a rather powerful coven of American vampires talking about coups. It is only in the interests of our kind that I suggest an alliance, not a treaty." The three other vampires nod, Carlisle looks interested, and Esme looks bored.

"I see. Well, the three of us have discussed it with our counsels, and we are interested. What are you proposing, as far as the terms?"

"Well, I think, for one, it is time for us to come together instead of fighting each other. I will call off my armies if you do the same." The Volturi consider. They counter with a request for the Originals to allow them to hunt in Eastern Europe, their biggest stronghold. It is agreed. They go back and forth, each side offering a contention that wasn't too serious, and the other side agreeing. They are interrupted momentarily, as Melaniana announces that Mrs. Templish has arrived, but Vlad asks her to remain, and she does. Marcus, who had been unusually quiet during the exchange, brings up the stickiest point, the one they'd all been avoiding. He looks from Carlisle to Vladimir to Aro, and smiles lightly.

"What are you offering? You know, as collateral?" Vlad sits back in his seat, and shifts uncomfortably.

"Not collateral, per se. Just a link. I propose a mating. You, Marcus, with a girl from my coven. Not my family coven, my larger coven, the Chosen ones." Esme gasps, and looks to Carlisle, who looks horrified. Aro splutters, and Melaniana mutters under her breath. Marcus, though, flickers his eyes to the vampire to see if he's bluffing. It is Caius that speaks, incredulously.

"Am I understanding this right? An alliance formed by marriage? And why not from your family? What girl?" Carlisle raises a hand to Caius, to silence him, and indicates that Vlad should speak. The old vampire responds to each question.

"Yes, I am proposing an alliance through a marriage arrangement. It's the only solid way to guarantee both of us will stick to it. The girl I am suggesting, Fiona Connolly, is one of my most powerful assets. The powers she posses are impressive, and giving her up is a loss to me. Everyone in my family coven is mated, and Miss Connolly is the only of the Chosen ones who has no family and no mate. She is Irish, and quite amusing. I think you might like her." Esme was still looking at Carlisle, who was now shaking his head. He knew what his wife was thinking, but at the same time, it was kind of a brilliant plan, and he had to hand it to Vladimir; it was the one card that the Volturi hadn't considered he possessed. He suggested a break, and that an official conclusion could be reached that afternoon. The vampires excused themselves, and a still-upset Melaniana led Carlisle and Esme to their suite, talking the whole way.

"Has he gone mad? Fiona will kill him, and Marcus is no match for her. She is quite headstrong, very independent, and loud. Gorgeous, but a little bit on the obnoxious side. She doesn't mean to be; she's just forward and blunt. It's all wrong." Esme nods, but not because she agrees with the woman's assessment of Fiona, since Esme, of course, has never met Fiona, but because she thinks it's wrong, too.

"Carlisle, you cannot allow them to agree to this. A woman is not pawn. You can't make a person collateral. Besides, an arranged marriage? What is this, the Dark Ages? Perhaps this girl has a good reason for not having a mate." Carlisle shrugs, and answers both women.

"Es, I'm going to hear them out. The simple truth is that Vlad is right; this would be the one thing that would cause the Volturi to behave. I agree that it's an old-fashioned idea, but maybe this girl would be OK with it. Melaniana, I thank you for your opinion, and your input on Ms. Connolly's character. Marcus will make a choice; he knows what is right or wrong for himself." Melaniana nods.

"Well, then. This is your suite, and Edward and Bella are across the hallway," she pointed to a closed door, and then to another opened door where they could hear Nessie and Alice laughing, "that is Miss Renesmee's room, and across from that is Jasper and Alice's suite. Your page is Nathaniel; if you need or want for anything, just let him know. He is always available. You will find a kitchenette at the end of the hallway; there you will find refreshment to your liking. I am sorry we could not secure any bear's blood, I hope deer will suffice. Here is my personal mobile number, please call if you need anything. I will be available at a moment's notice." She raised her voice then, and called for the page.

"Nathaniel? Please present yourself." An older male vampire, good looking and well-built, appeared at the door to their suite, dressed in an impeccable white broadcloth shirt, black pants, and black jacket. Everyone with the First One's party was in black; it seemed to be their uniform.

"Nathaniel, this is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Please see that they have everything they need. Please, Dr Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, excuse me. Nathaniel is quite capable, but I must return to the study; Mr. Templish will need to hunt soon, and I should arrange that." Carlisle nods as the woman turns and flies down the hall. He turns to the vampire still standing at the door, stone like, and smiles at him.

"Nathaniel, was it? I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. We don't currently need anything; you are excused for now." He nods, but remains stone still next to the door. Carlisle shrugs and sighs, and leads Esme into the large suite. Esme smiles; the room is well-appointed, and she likes it immediately. The walls are painted a muted green, and the carpet is colored to match. The furnishings are dark walnut and marble, ornate but not over the top, and the large bed is covered with a dark green sating duvet. It would do for their purposes; not needing the bed for anything but sex, it was perfectly adequate and the other furnishings in the room would be useful. They found their luggage, perfectly stacked, next to a large dresser, and Esme begins to unpack their things. As she was hanging one of Carlisle's button downs, he hung up the cell phone call he'd made home to check in on Rose, Emmett, and Garrett, who'd been staying with them recently, he pulled her to him.

"Let's unpack later. I think we should investigate the sturdiness of the bed." Esme giggles, and turns to kiss him, and as they meet, a soft but urgent knock at the door interrupts. Carlisle smiles but groans and whispers to Esme.

"If it's one of the children, they're grounded for eternity. If it's anyone else, they'd best be dying. Hang on, my love." Esme smiles lightly, and pushes him towards the door, and continues putting clothing away, silently, but alertly. As Carlisle arranges his face into a pleasant expression, and opens it to find a sheepish-looking Marcus standing there.

"Marcus." Marcus nods lightly, and looks miserably at him. Esme comes to the door then, and smiling, indicates that he should come in. Carlisle glowers at her, but she glares at him, and he instantly gives up, and indicates a loveseat in the alcove living room area for him to sit at. It is a moment before he speaks, and Esme and Carlisle settle themselves onto armchairs nearby.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt; I interrupted a private moment, didn't I? Anyway, Carlisle, you were the first one I thought of. Do I have to do it? I want to, because like you, I am tired of the fighting. I just want peace, but I know Caius and Aro are a little more power hungry. I feel like I am in between a rock and a hard spot here-I don't want to disappoint them, and be forced out, but at the same time, I am a little appalled that Templish has the nerve to suggest a thing like this marriage thing, and, frankly, I am a little reticent to meet, let alone marry, some woman I know nothing about." He spoke, his words coming quickly, and his face expressing the myriad emotions that his words indicated, anger, uncertainty, and fear. Carlisle looked to Esme, who shrugged at him. He continues, measuring his response carefully.

"Marcus, I know that when you and Didyme were planning to defect, and then she died, and you opted not to-that said something to me. It said that you realize that the actions of you as a whole entity-not just as individuals-is something has repercussions, BUT that the power you longed for still has a bit of a hold on you. And that's OK. I think you should just follow what is in your heart and your head. When I left, it was so hard-if you think I didn't like and appreciate the status and power we had, and the fun, and the women, and everything else-you're very wrong. But I also knew that I wasn't fully happy. I wanted a mate, a family, and to do what I passionate about, and this life-it got in the way of that. Now, I am fully happy. I have Esme here, who's fantastic, and the children, who keep me young, God knows, and now Nessie and her antics are amusing. And I get to practice medicine every day, and I am filled with a joy and peace I didn't know I could have. And I imagine, if I had stayed, I might have still found a mate, albeit she wouldn't be Esme, and I'd probably have a child or two, but I don't think I'd be happy. Do you understand what I mean?" He paused, and Marcus nodded. Carlisle continues.

"So, if all you want is to make the others happy, then you must do it. If what you want is an alliance, see if this arrangement can at least bring you a mate that can be friend, if not a love match-someone to talk to, someone to laugh with, and someone to wash up for you, because I have seen your chambers, and they're a mess, frankly. But, ultimately, the answer should be that you do what makes YOU happy-if pleasing the others is what makes you happy, then so be it. If it's defecting now, I'll witness for you. If it's counter-offering something, you need to figure out something equal to what Vlad is offering. That Melaniana woman indicated that this girl he is offering is quite beautiful, and if he's offering a Chosen one, you must realize her powers are an asset to him, and he's losing something he considers important. If it works out, you could be in a position to maneuver however you wish, but even if it doesn't, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? And frankly, if my memory serves me right, you haven't had a partner since Didyme, and while I understand that, I also know you well, and I know that you're dying for intimacy. I remember that about you and Didyme; you were always so sweet and disgustingly romantic; I couldn't appreciate at the time, and remember, you may be one of the most powerful Vampires in the world, but you can't do much better than a Chosen one." Marcus considers, and nods once. Esme smiles at him, and speaks lightly.

"I would be happy to help you if you decide to bring her here. She'd most likely need a friend in this place; the other women aren't very friendly, are they? And I'm sure Alice and Nessie would be delighted to show her around Volterra; she's dying to get out, anyway."

"Thank you, Esme, that would be very much appreciated. You're right, Carlisle, I think I should just try it; what could be the worse that could happen? I mean, we might not make a great match, but I could use a female presence in this place, and maybe it WILL work out, and I do miss intimacy and having a mate and everything that means. Will you come with me to tell the others? Templish wants to meet back in the study at 1:30, so there's roughly 40 minutes." Carlisle nods.

"Of course." Marcus stands to leave, and kisses Esme's hand on the way out, and they can hear him humming as her hurries down the hallway towards his wing of the large castle. Esme collapses in giggles, and Carlisle just stands, gazing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Him. The whole situation. I don't know why, it just is." Carlisle places a hand on his left hip, and faces his wife full on.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, you find my meddling in other people's lives quite funny, do you? You are lucky I am so madly in love with you, because that might cause me to wonder about your sanity." Esme tosses her head at him.

"Carlisle, we have 7 children and a grandchild the size of a fifteen year old. I question my own sanity every day. Now, Marcus said we have forty minutes. What shall we do until then?" Carlisle grins at his wife, and pulls off the sweater he'd been wearing, and unbuttons the shirt underneath.

"I can think of something," he said, edging towards the bed where his wife was now sitting, and kisses her fully.

Thirty seven minutes later finds Carlisle crawling reluctantly out of the warm bed, where he'd been curled up with Esme, post-coital and glowing, scrambling to change back into his business clothes and hurry down the hall. Esme stands up calmly, saunters over to the closet, pulls out a fresh suit dress, and, in a flash, is fully dressed. Carlisle fumbles with his pants, and finally, finally he pulls them on, tucks in his shirt, and slides his feet into the shoes that Esme hands him. All of this is done in reluctant silence, until he is dressed, and envelops his wife in a big hug.

"Do we smell like vampire sex?" Esme giggles.

"Yes, but I don't actually care. Here, let me fix your collar, dear, and then we can go."

He smiled as he pulled away, and took in his wife as she reached up and fixed his collar, smoothing the shirt down over his lanky body, her hands stopping just above his belt line. His eyes travel over her body; even with her conservative black dress suit, he can make out her figure, and his eyes travel appreciate from her pretty neck, to her ample chest, to her slim waist and down to her sculpted legs. He was so very grateful that she was his, and so happy every morning when she kissed him hello, and every night when she kissed him good evening. Even though she was three years his senior, technically, she had a childlike quality to her that made her seem fresh and innocent every day. All of a sudden, she brought her pale yellow eyes to his, and smiled. He could lose himself in her smile, he thought, but then she spoke, and he realized she was urgent.

"Honey, we're already a minute late. Let's go." While he'd been staring, appreciating, she'd fixed her makeup and refreshed her lipstick and perfume, and she whirled out of the room in a cloud of Chanel No. 5 and black pantyhose, leaving him to hurry behind her, watching her behind and hips move quickly as pulled him down the hallway. He was able to compose himself as they were announced and buzzed in. He made apologies for their tardiness, and after Marcus sniffed the air lightly and smiled, there were nods all around, and giggles from a few of the present females. A quick growl from Melaniana shushed the room, and all the eyes trained to Marcus, who'd informed his contemporaries that he was ready to make a decision. He visibly took a breath, and Esme flashes a quick smile and nod at him, and he speaks, confident in his decision and giddy from the shot of whiskey he'd drank to calm his nerves.

"I accept your offer, Templish, and agree to a marriage to seal this alliance. What are the time parameters you are requiring?" Vladimir's face flickers for a moment; he hadn't considered that the man would do it, but he recovers his nonchalant visage, and answers quickly.

"Three weeks. Tonight, I am hosting the ball, where it will be announced. Ms. Connolly has already been summoned, and will be arriving from Belfast in one hour. You will have two weeks to get to know her, and then, in two weeks time, Melaniana will arrive and make all the arrangements." Marcus nods.

"What if she doesn't agree?" Vlad nods.

"She will. She's a good girl, and knows her place. She understands that part of being one of my chosen girls, she has a duty. She has a good, solid head on her shoulders, and even if it's not perfect, I guarantee you will at least enjoy having her around. She is quite refreshing, and I suspect just the presence you need to kick the cobwebs off this old castle. Really, if I wasn't so wild about my wife, I'd marry her myself." Marcus looks to Carlisle, who cocks his head, and mouths to him, See? Marcus nods.

"I understand. You said she will be here in one hour? How did you arrange that? I can't even get to Paris that fast." Vladimir smiles.

"I have my secrets, sir, and you have yours." He sits back, satisfied, and asks Melaniana to escort herself and Mrs. Cullen out, and to alert him when Ms. Connolly arrives. She nods, and hurries out, herding Esme out the door in front of her. When the door is shut behind the women, Melaniana bursts into laughter. Her well-hidden Russian accent leaks out a bit when she speaks.

"Oh, hell. I can't believe they're serious. Do you think I should call Fiona and warn her? I hope that Vlad knows what he's doing, and poor Marcus is in for a big surprise. I can't wait." Esme smiles.

"What do you mean?" Melaniana leads her to some overstuffed chairs in the anteroom, and the girl plops into one, all pretense of the serious business woman gone.

"Can I be frank? I like you, Mrs. Cullen, and I believe you'll understand why I am so horrified." Esme nods, but murmurs to the girl.

"Please, call me Esme. And yes, you can be frank. Please continue." Melianana nods, a little more serious sometimes.

"It's just that Fiona is your stereotypical tomboy, and also your stereotypical Irish woman. Like I said, she's gorgeous, all unruly fiery red hair, and painfully thin-I think she was changed during the potato famine or some such nonsense-but the woman thinks that a rugby polo is "nice" clothing because it has a collar. She's a doctor, like your husband, and I think that she believes she's too smart to be pretty, though she is, so much so I hate her sometimes. She's quite tall, too, almost 6 feet. But she's loud, and has a mouth like a drunken sailor, and watches Rugby on TV. Her idea of a romantic encounter is a pint of Guinness and fish and chips. It's really mind-blowing. She's from a really poor part of Ireland, and never really lost that backwoods thing. I think she's going to find herself a little out of her league here. But maybe Vlad is right; those stuffy vampires in there really could use a little bit of Fiona's homemade craziness, it's true." Esme nods, not really sure what the problem is. She herself was a poor child, and, for many years, felt out of her league with both Carlisle, and the other's wives. It had taken her decades to feel at ease with the moneyed, Tony background that being Carlisle's mate meant, and even longer to not feel uncomfortable about it. It would happen in time for this woman, too, Esme was sure. Esme asks her a question.

"Do you know much else about her first life?" Melaniana nods.

"Her mother died in childbirth with her younger brother; she was the only girl in a family of 9 children, which I guess is why she's such a tomboy. Her father was a sheep farmer, or goats, I can't remember which. I know she went to primary and secondary school in Cork, which is Southern Ireland, but I met her at Cambridge, which is where she got her medicine training. She's really very intelligent, but you can't tell through her slang and brogue. Like I said, she was changed during the Famine, and she had a boyfriend for awhile; the one you people know-Stefan? They were an item for a bit, but it didn't work out. Something about her refusal to play the role of subservient wife. Her words, not his, but since then, she's had no one serious. A series of one-night stands, mostly Euro-trash types, all mortals, but I think Vlad is worried for her, and just really wants to see her happy and settled, and he can accomplish THAT and the alliance in one fell swoop."

Esme nods, and makes a mental note to share with Carlisle about the as-yet unknown woman's past, so he can share it with Marcus to help him better understand her. She also makes a note to herself to especially kind to the woman; losing your mother that young, and from what she remembered of school-year history classes, being in such intense poverty had likely meant a lifetime of pain. She would ask Alice and Bella to do the same. Suddenly, a male's voice came over Melaniana's walkie-talkie, and the girl stands.

"Mel? Ms. Connolly has arrived." Melaniana nods, and answers.

"Fantastic. Thanks, Saul. I'll be there in a moment." She clicks off the walkie-talkie and turns to Esme.

"Would you like to be the first to meet her? I think she'd like you; she appreciates a woman who is independent." Esme nods.

"I'd love to, thank you." She follows the girl down the hallway, through a double door, and through the reception area and out onto the tarmac, where the Volturi kept their private planes, helicopters, and cars. Vladimir's had just arrived, and Esme could make out the profile of a redhead, but couldn't see her face, as the mystery woman was facing a short, scared-looking young man, and giving him a piece of her mind. As they got closer, Esme could make out that the woman was upset because no one would tell her why she was summoned. All of a sudden, the woman looks up and right at Esme and smiles a large, dazzling smile. Everyone had been spot on, the woman was breathtaking, with a shock of curly, fire-red hair hanging in tumbling curls around her shoulders, a pretty face with high cheekbones and doe eyes, and a smattering of cinnamon-colored freckles. But it was her eyes that struck Esme the most-they were a haunting, piercing green, the result of contact lenses over golden eyes, which Esme didn't yet know about. The redhead extends a hand to Esme, who takes it.

"Hello, I'm Fiona Connolly. Call me Fee."

"Esme Cullen." Fiona nods, and turns to Melaiana.

"Mels. How's your form? Why won't anybody tell why Uncle has summoned me? I had to miss surgery today. I hope he knows what a huge inconvenience this is. How's me kit? Do I look presentable for the savages? Why the bloody hell did I have to be summoned to Volterra? Is this some kind of joke?" Melainana looks wearily at her. Esme winced at the woman's loud, rough brogue, different from their Irish friends from Dublin, and tried to make sense of the women's words. This woman was no girl; she was older, probably Esme's age, and, like Mel said, tall and lanky. Her gorgeousness was the first thing you noticed, but more intriguing was the immediate friendliness that radiated from her.

"Fiona, settle down. Let's get you and your bags inside, and I'll fill you in as best I can. Thank you for introducing yourself to Mrs. Cullen. And I'm well, thank you for asking. And you look fine. Thank you for leaving your rugby shirt at home. You're not as well turned out as Vlad would have liked, but you'll do for now. Come." Melaniana leads the two women back into the reception area, and Esme takes a moment to stop staring at the woman's eyes and hair, and takes in the rest of her. She was well endowed, a definite plus, if anything that Carlisle had indicated about Marcus's taste in women was true, and she was wearing an old but well-cared-for navy pantsuit. It did nothing for her figure, but was smart and conservative, and Esme suspected that once Alice even glanced at her getup, the woman would be transformed. Hell, Esme was having a hard time herself not reaching into her purse for her brush and brushing out the woman's unruly curls. Fiona was gorgeous in her own right, but given just a little attention, she could stop traffic, of that, Esme was confident. Once they were inside the building, Fiona had noticeably calmed down, and was talking in lower tones to Melaniana. Her accent wasn't as strong as when she was shouting, and Esme tuned her ears to the woman's speech.

"Ok, Mel. I'm sorry about my outburst. I'm calm now. But you have to understand, when Pytor showed up at my door at dawn and had the summons in hand, it gives me a canary. He is lucky I was off duty today, or he wouldn't have found me. What is so urgent that Vlad needed me here? And why is Dr. Cullen here? Is someone ill?" Melaniana sighs.

"I am not sure why Vladimir summoned you today; he just told me to send Pytor and that it was urgent, and to tell you to dress out for a meeting. He didn't go into details. I believe that Dr. Cullen is here as a mediator; you must know that there is word of a coup underfoot, and that Vlad is interested in aligning with the Volturi to minimize damage, and hopefully put it down before anything comes of it." Fiona nods.

"I had heard that there was trouble brewing in America. But how do I fit in? What about the rest of the girls, and Benjy and Leroy?"

"Like I said, I don't know the details. I was just told to summon you, and present you immediately upon your arrival, that's why I was so adamant that you turn up in something decent, because there's no time to change. You know me, I just follow orders, I don't write them or question them." Fiona rolls her eyes at Esme, but smiles.

"Yes, and that's how vampires get into trouble. Well, you'd better announce me, then. We mustn't keep Vlad waiting, now shall we?" With that, Melaniana leads them back to Aro's study, and announces Fiona's arrival.

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Alliances, Pt. 2-A Very Short Engagement

Summary: picks up where Pt. 1 left off, with Fiona's arrival, and the insanity that ensues. Rated M for lemons, language, and adult content. Proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: Same as before; I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

When the door flew open, Melaniana escorted the two women into the room, indicating Esme's seat, and another chair that had been brought in for Fiona, this one situated near Marcus. Fiona, suddenly serious and a little afraid, stood still and straight, waiting for Vlad's directions that she should sit. Esme noticed that all the male eyes in the room, including the bodyguards, were trained on the woman and her ample breasts and tiny waist. She nudged Carlisle, who looked sheepishly at her, and smiled lightly, but moved his gaze from her waist to her eyes. After a tense moment, Vlad rose, and kissed the woman on her forehead, and told her to have a seat, indicating the empty chair. As she sat down carefully, she smiled lightly at Marcus, a megawatt smile nonetheless, and again, all the male eyes in the room stared. She looked to her lap, and then at Esme, who smiled back and nodded. It was tense for another moment, until Fiona looked Vlad straight in his red eyes and spoke loudly to him.

"Uncle, you summoned me, and here I am. Why now? I assume there is no Coven business to attend to, so I guess there's personal reasons for my attendance. Please, enlighten me." Vlad raises his eyebrows, but sighs and nods.

"It is rude to not introduce yourself, my dear." Fiona's green eyes flashed, but she turned to Marcus, and then to Aro and Caius.

"I'm Fiona Connolly, lately of Belfast. Nice to meet you. Now, Vlad, tell me why I'm here." The three Volturi chuckled lightly, but Marcus extended his hand warily. Fiona looked surprised, but shook it, and he smiled, impressed with the woman's firm, confident handshake and no-nonsense attitude. He looks to Carlisle, and then to Esme, and smiles and nods lightly. Vlad settles himself back in his chair, and speaks in low, light, pleasant tones.

"Fiona, I have summoned you because I need a favor. Well, a demand, actually. You know that we are here this weekend to discuss an alliance between our coven and their's, yes?" Fiona nods, unsmiling and tense. Vlad nods, and continues.

"We have come to some agreements that we can all live with, but we needed to make sure the other side isn't going back down once problems arise. That is why you're here; part of the agreement is an arrangement, through marriage, to guarantee that the alliance will be adhered to." Fiona exhaled sharply, and stands, a look of intense annoyance and embarrassment on her face. She simply leaves the room, hissing at the guard who'd tried to stop her, and slams the door shut behind her. It is silent in the room for several moments, until Marcus speaks, his voice full of venom.

"I told you she wouldn't agree to this."

Vlad shakes his head.

"I apologize for her behavior, but you must understand, she has no choice. She will do it; when I selected her to be a part of my coven, and she agreed, she took on the responsibility that no matter what I ask her to do, she has to do it. This is no exception. Besides, I worry about her; she hasn't had much luck finding a mate on her own, and I won't stand for my girls being single; it's unseemly. So this kills two birds with one stone, so to speak. She is really fantastic, once she calms down and you can get to know her." He indicates Melaniana, who snaps to attention.

"Please go find Ms. Connolly, and bring her back here." Mel steps forward, but Esme interrupts.

"Please, let me go. I think she probably feels a little humiliated, and I'm sort of neutral." Vlad nods, and she exit's the room. She finds the woman pacing the hallway outside of the office, and clears her throat. When Fiona looks up at her, Esme smiles lightly.

"Tough news to hear, huh?"

"Bloody right. Uncle has gone bollocks. He can't be serious."

"I think he is. Why do you call him Uncle?"

"He prefers that us birds call him that. I don't know why. Mrs. Cullen, why would he do this?"

"Carlisle suggested that Vlad pulled the one card that the Volturi didn't realize he'd had. And also, Vlad realized that Marcus was the perfect target; he is desperate for the intimacy of a mate, and is also a little more reasonable than the other two. He is getting tired of fighting, and is likely the next to defect. This setup would be the one thing that would make the other two behave-they may be generally bad guys, but they do take care of their own, and if Marcus marries you, the others won't back out, because they wouldn't do that to Marcus. It's really that simple."

"I see." She has stopped pacing, but is still looking annoyed. She continues. "What if we don't get along, though? What then?" Esme shrugs.

"I guess they assume that you will. But if you don't, well, then you have a new friend. You can take on a lover." Fiona laughs.

"I like that idea. Did they talk about what is expected of me? Just like, I marry him and it's all done, or are we expected to go whole-hog and actually, like, sleep together and procreate?" Esme smiles.

"No. But they did set some time parameters. You'll have three weeks."

"Bloody hell. They expect me to reorganize my life, leave Belfast, get comfortable with this guy, AND marry him in three weeks time? They're bollocks, the lot of them." Esme nods.

"Sounds like it." Fiona sighs, rolls her eyes, and straightens her jacket.

"Ok, then. I guess I don't have much of a choice, so let's go back in then, and face the music." Esme leads her into the anteroom, but pauses.

"Let me be frank for just minute, if I can. You hold all the cards now, make them work for you. Ask for your freedoms now; ensure that you take care of yourself. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes. Thank you. I will do that." Esme knocks at the door, and it is answered by a relived-looking Melaniana, who motions them in. Esme takes her seat, but Fiona remains standing. She speaks before anyone else can, and her voice is loud and clear.

"I apologize for my sudden exit. Please understand that I was thrown for a loop, and I don't normally behave in such a fashion. But before I agree to anything, I want to make some counter-offers." Vlad raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, but Carlisle nods.

"Please, Ms. Connolly, speak your piece." She takes a deep breath, and begins.

"I want to be able to come and go as I please. I cannot stay behind four walls, all day, every day. I will go absolutely bollocks. Secondly, you need to understand that I have no intention of changing my lifestyle; I will remain a vegetarian, and would appreciate your understanding in that. Finally, I want to be able to continue to work. I don't know if I will, for all of eternity, but I want to keep the option open, just in case." She stops, and her chest rises with her breath. It is Marcus who answers, quietly.

"I am fine with the first two. I don't expect you to give up your life for me, but I am unsure about the third one. We can work it out between the two of us, I'm sure, but you need to understand that once we…marry, things will be different for you. You will be the face of the Volturi; our wives do our PR and the like." Fiona considers for a moment, but shrugs.

"I can live with that. I guess it's a go, then." Marcus nods, and Caius and Aro glare and glower at him, but nod as well. Vlad sighs deeply, and Melaniana produces a document. It is the alliance and all the terms, written out, ready for their signatures. It is passed to Carlisle, who scans it, and deems it fair and accurate, and it is signed by all the men, and then Fiona. Vlad shakes hands all around, and the group disperses. Melaniana steps forward to escort Fiona and Marcus to their chambers, but she is interrupted by a voice over her walkie-talkie. Marcus instead takes Fiona's hand. He can sense that she is afraid.

"Let's go to my study, and we can chat there more, privately. I guess we should get to know each other better." Fiona nods silently, and allows him to lead her down the hallway. They catch the elevator with the Cullen's, and Fiona smiles at Esme.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank you for your advice earlier. I appreciate your kindness." Esme nods.

"It's no problem. I promised my husband some private time, otherwise, I would offer to help you prepare for the ball." Fiona shakes her head.

"I appreciate the offer. It's really not necessary; I am sure Uncle has arranged a gown for me, and likely, a whole wardrobe that he deems appropriate. He hates me rugby shirts and medical kit." Marcus chuckles.

"I think I may need an Irish translator. This is our floor here. Please, Carlisle, Esme, excuse us." The Cullen's nod as the couple exit's the elevator. When the door shuts behind them, Fiona smiles lightly at Marcus. He leads her down a hallway, past his bedroom and kitchenette area to his office. The room is small; he is not a fussy person by nature, and so his office is sparsely decorated. There are three chairs, a large desk, his computer, a bookshelf and nothing else. Fiona takes in the room, and settles herself into one of the chairs, folding her long legs under her body. He smiles at her.

"Anything to drink?" She shakes her head.

"No, thank you. So what now? I understand that there will be a ball tonight, and we'll announce the…engagement, and the wedding itself will be in three weeks, but in the meantime, what do we do? Do you expect me to share your chambers, or am I going to be given my own room? Are we actually expected to go whole-hog here, or just play at it? I'm a little confused." Marcus shrugged.

"Um, I am a little lost myself. I know with my first mate, Didyme, when I brought her here, she was received immediately. Tonight at the ball, you will be presented, and given a tiara." Fiona raises her eyebrows.

"Wow. Ok. Well, I guess this is the interview part of the deal. Firstly, I like to be called Fee. Fiona makes me feel like an old lady. You must already know that I am from Belfast, although not originally, and I'm an obstetrician. I haven't had a mate, though I had a steady boyfriend for a very long time, but it didn't work out. Since then, there's been a steady stream of mortal men; not that I am a Sheila. Sorry; that is Irish for a girl of ill-repute. I just realized I am rambling on; I apologize." He shakes his head, but smiles.

"It's all right. I wouldn't know what to say, either. Why did you choose to become an obstetrician?"

"Well, you know that old saying, "Those who can't do, teach?", well, those who can't birth, deliver." He laughs.

"Ok then. Anything you want to know about me?"

"Why the Volturi?"

"I was young when I joined, and the power was intoxicating. Now, it's my home, and where I'm comfortable. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like on the other side; as a "normal" vampire, but then I realize that I am really very blessed to lead the life that I do, and so, here I stay." Fiona nods. It is a moment before she speaks again, but the silences are becoming less tense.

"So you had a mate before? What was she like?" He looks faraway for a moment, and Fiona whispers softly.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." He shakes his head.

"It's OK. I don't mind talking about it now. Didyme was her name. A beautiful, smart, brilliant Greek girl I fell madly in love with when I was on holiday there, not long after I was changed. Carlisle and I-I've known Carlisle for years; we're both British, and we went to Oxford together-went, chasing girls if I remember, and I met her when I was introduced to Aro; she was his sister. It was just so incredibly amazing. We were together for about 200 years, and then she was…killed. And there has been the odd woman since then, but no one serious." Fiona smiles.

"She sounds lovely." He nods. "Can you tell me how she was killed?"

"I don't really know myself. I was out of the country, and she went hunting alone. They told me when I returned, and I was devastated. I realize now that I went into a shell for a very long time; it's only lately that I have felt normal again."

"I understand that. Me mum died when I was about four, and I remember feeling this huge loss, like someone had ripped a part of me away." He nods, and asks her to tell him about her childhood.

"Well, it was quite boring, I'm afraid. Like I said, me mum died when I was young; during childbirth with me little brother, and my father never got over it, I don't think. I was the only girl, and so I did a lot of the raising of the others, as well as the housework and the like. Me oul fella-that's me dad-was a sheep farmer; we made cheese and things. But we were very poor; our whole village was. I was born in Cork county, in Southern Ireland; we were Catholic and when the revolution happened, we were stripped of most of what we had by the Northerners. Then, the famine hit, and killed most of me brothers, and me dad, and I was changed then. I don't know who changed me; it was in a field near my home. I was working as a nurse, and they used the church in town to hold the dying folks, and I would go there and do as much as I could given that I myself was starving, and I collapsed in the field, most likely from a combination of the starvation and exhaustion. Some man I didn't know did the deed, and here I am. I met Uncle maybe 50, 60 years ago, and he was impressed by my powers, and invited me to join his coven. I couldn't pass it up." Marcus nods. They were coming to a more comfortable pace of speech, and he stood suddenly, and crossed to where she was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit here next to you?" He indicated the empty armchair next to her. She shook her head.

"No, please, make yourself comfortable. How about you? So you're British, but from where, exactly?" He grinned.

"It's strange; an Irish girl and a Brit, who'd have guessed? Anyway, I am from Dorset; in the countryside. My father was a banker, and my mother taught primary school. I'm afraid that it was rather bucolic; nothing tragic like you. I had a brother and sister, both older, and it was very normal-I went to school, and did my studies, and we played with our cows and horses, and it was all very Hardy-esque." Fiona laughs, and he leans closer to her.

"I love Hardy. He's not Oscar Wilde, but for a Brit, he's all right." She flashes him another brilliant smile, and he reaches out and touches her face. She gasps at his touch momentarily, and then smiles and looks at the floor. Marcus chuckles lightly.

"You had a spot on your face; just there. I got it, I think." He drops his hand quickly, but Fiona shakes her head.

"It's all right. I guess I should get used to your touch; we are to be mated, after all. You can touch me; it's OK." He nods, and she picks up his hand, and returns it to her face. He holds it for a minute and then whispers to her.

"May I kiss you?" She giggles.

"It's so strange to hear that. It's like on the telly. Yes, you can kiss me." He smiles, and traces her lips before placing his gingerly on hers. They kiss for a moment, until Fiona pulls away gently. She smiles up at him, and he kisses her again, harder this time, and she raises her torso to deepen it. He embraces her, and pulls her over the armrests of the chairs and into his lap. They remain entwined for a few more seconds, until he pulls away gently.

"Thank you. That was nice. I hate to be a tease here, but it is getting on, and we should prepare for the ball. I was informed that Vlad had some of your things moved to my antechamber; you are welcome to stay with me, or we can get your own room, whatever is more comfortable for you." She giggles.

"Let's see how it goes. Any chance you know what things he has had moved in?" Marcus shakes his head, and Fiona stands.

"Well, let's go investigate." She extends her hand, and he takes it, rising up to follow her out of the room. He leads her up the hallway to his bedroom, and opens the door to the antechamber. He leads Fiona in, and indicates a closet.

"The page put all the stuff in here." She opens the closet, and is overwhelmed by the amount of clothing in it.

"Holy shite. I think Vlad moved in the whole of Harrod's. Bloody hell. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about looking the part." Marcus grins.

"I guess not. Ready for the five cent tour?" Fiona nods, and he opens the door to the larger chamber. It is sparse, like his office, but Fiona likes it immediately. He has painted the walls a muted beige, and has hardwood floors. The large bed seems out of place; it is ornate, and done up in red silk faille, which causes her to raise her eyebrows.

"I didn't do that. I chalk that up to my page; he took the idea that we'd be mated, and ran with it." Fiona laughs heartily, and Marcus is again seized by the woman's beauty. He smiles at her, and she shakes her head.

"It's quite bloody posh, isn't it? Is it comfortable, at least?" He nods.

"I have found it satisfactory, yes." She giggles, and then looks at him, seriously. He gazes at her, as if trying to read her mind. She raised her hand and took his hand in hers.

"I don't know if I am ready to try it out just yet. Is that OK?" He nods, relieved.

"Of course. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I hate to rush this, but we really must start to dress for tonight. You can use the antechamber if you like, or there is a bathroom through that door," he points to a closed door before continuing, "the choice is yours." Fiona nods.

"The antechamber is fine. Why on earth do you have a bathroom?"

"Most of the women I have brought around are mortal."

"Oh. I see. Well, then, I guess I'd better get to it." Marcus nods, and as Fiona approaches the door, he speaks.

"As soon as you're finished, I must take you to the tiara room, OK?" She turns and gapes at him, open-mouthed.

"The tiara room?" He looks sheepish, and nods.

"Yes. It's where we keep the family's heirlooms; jewelry, tiaras, and the like. You'll need one for tonight." She raises her eyebrows again.

"Bloody hell. Ok. Well, you know where I'll be. Please excuse me." He nods, and she continues into the small alcove, and shuts the door behind her. She breathes in and out for a few minutes. She sits on a chair nearby and thinks for a moment, and rising quickly, knocks on the door to the main bedroom. When Marcus opens it, she smiles and pushes her way through.

"I've changed my mind. Care to shag?" He shakes his head.

"Are you sure?" She has already taken off her suit jacket and laid it carefully over the chair near the closet. She nods, and he pulls her close to him. She whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry to be so forward. I'm not usually, but I suddenly realized that a quick shag would probably do us well, calm our nerves and such." He whispers back, his hands exploring her body under her shirt. Her breath has become ragged, and his chest has begun to buzz with lust.

"It's OK. I know what you mean. It's just that's been awhile, and I wish that we had more time so I could do this better. But I guess it is what it is." Fiona laughs, and speaks a little louder. She has pulled his shirt off, and is fumbling with his undershirt.

"That it is. Bloody hell, do you have this thing attached to your shorts, or what?" He laughs now, and helps her to pull it off. He tugs her shirt over her head, and she pulls away, slightly embarrassed. He looks at her, a little confused. She giggles, and indicates her torso.

"I dressed this morning for a pickup rugby game in the park near me house. I apologize for the boring cotton knickers." He grins, and pulls her back to him. He can sense her lust, and their connection is happening fast.

"It's all right. I wasn't expecting anything anyway, so I don't really have room to complain, now do I?" She giggles, but allows him to lift her onto the bed, and place her gently against the pillows. He inhales sharply, and buries his head into the milky white skin of her breasts, unfastening the white cotton bra and tossing it aside. He raises his head, appreciating her body, and the softness of her skin and the freckles that spill across her body. He kisses her softly, and whispers to her.

"You're gorgeous, you know?"

"Mmm." She repositions herself on the bed, feeling his erection against her thigh, and slides her hands to the top of his trousers. He grins at her, and drops his pants in one swift movement, shaking them off with his feet. She follows suit with her own pants, and her knickers, and once she is fully naked, he gently begins to explore her body with both his hands and his mouth. She writhes under his touch, and gasps and giggles. He guides her hands to his erection, and she grips him gently, stroking him with various amounts of pressure. He has a nipple in his mouth, but as she continues to stroke him, he loses his concentration. He pulls her hands off of him and enters her with one quick thrust. She closes her eyes, and wraps her long, slim, sculpted legs around his body, feeling him inside of her fully. They gasp and moan as they buck and thrust, her counter thrusting a turn on to him. They move as one for awhile, and then she takes his hand and guides it slowly to her clit, where he smiles cheekily, and begins to massage her. She bucks and moans, and throws her head back before she screams her release. He peaks soon after, and calls her name as he releases his venom into her. They pant and separate, and he pulls her close to him, breathing in her scent as they spoon and relax into the bed and into each other. He traces the bite mark he's discovered on the nape of her neck, and she shivers under his touch. She giggles, and whispers to him.

"Thanks, I really needed that. I guess we should hurry up and dress, though. Mind if I use your sink?" He shakes his head, kisses her shoulder, and sits up reluctantly.

"You're welcome. To be truthful, I needed a shag myself. I guess you're right; we should hurry up and change." He stands and retrieves his boxers from the floor and slides them back on. She stands and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He chuckles, but picks up her clothing items and folds them for her. He stacks them on the chair that her jacket is on, and then she emerges.

"What were you doing in there?" She smiles at him.

"Just cleaned up a bit. No need to turn up tonight smelling like vampire sex. I gather that your brothers or whatever you call them already don't like me much." He shrugs.

"I don't care what they think. But perhaps you're right. I don't suppose it would be proper to shock everyone, would it?" He watches as she strides to the door leading to the antechamber, still naked, and opens it. He smiles at her beauty, but turns to his closet and pulls out his best suit. From his stance near the bed, he has a full view of Fiona dressing; she has switched out her regular cotton bra for a strapless nude one, and slid a slip over herself. She looks around for a minute, and then turns around. He raises his eyebrow to her. She glances around the room.

"Did you see me Alan's?" He looks at her, confused. She realizes that he didn't understand, and explains. "Sorry. Alan's are a brand of knickers sold in Ireland."

"Ahh, I see. They're here, on the chair," he said, pointing at the chair. She crosses to the chair, and gathers her things, returning to the antechamber to finish dressing. She slides her panties back on, and takes the slip off when she pulls the gown out of the closet. She steps into a pretty emerald green ball gown with a full skirt, and sleeveless bodice. He grins, and she turns to him.

"Can you help me with the zip?" He nods, and crosses to her, zipping the dress the rest of the way. He embraces her then.

"You look beautiful, truly. It's a great color for you; the green with your red hair is amazing." She looks at the floor.

"Thank you. You look pretty swell yourself." She steps back and takes in his getup; he had chosen a sharp black suit and black silk shirt. He wears it open for now, but asks her for her opinion on a tie. He picks out his favorite, a yellow satin tie with black pinstripes. She nods.

"Very distinguished." She turns back to the mirror on the closet door, and he sits on the bed, watching her primp. It was what he'd missed most when he lost Didyme; it had always amazed him how a woman could go from her casual daytime look to a sexy nighttime look with a few simple steps. It rocked his world, and the magic that women worked on themselves was something he admired. She spotted him watching her, and giggles.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have just always been amazed by ladies' beauty routines. It's like magic; just a swipe of something colorful here, a dash of something sparkly there, and voila." She tosses her head back and laughs deeply.

"I have never heard it described like that before. Well, I have to say it isn't much magic; with me, it's more like hard labor. Me hair is so curly I can't do much to it, and I don't know the first thing about makeup." He nods, but reaches for the telephone on his bedside table and dials the Cullen's extension. It is answered by Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Marcus. Say, is Esme or one of the girls handy?" He listens for a moment, and then replies.

"Fiona needs a little assistance is all. Ok, great. Thanks." He sets the receiver back on the stand and walks over to the mirror where Fiona is standing.

"Esme Cullen is willing to give you a quick makeup lesson. I'll escort you to their suite, and then to the tiara room, OK?" Fiona nods, and gathers the things she will need for the evening: a wrap and a clutch bag. She locates her mobile phone, and looks up at Marcus.

"Anything that you suggest I bring?" He shakes his head.

"I don't think so. Your mobile is fine in here; you won't need that." She nods, and places the phone back into the purse she'd used earlier. She sighs at her reflection in the mirror, slides her feet into some heels that she'd found in the closet, and stands.

"I'm ready." Marcus looks up from the paperwork in front of him and smiles broadly.

"You look lovely. Give me just a second, and I'll be right with you." Fiona stands quietly as he places the papers in a drawer in his bedside table, slides a key into his pocket, and stands. He extends a hand to her. She takes and grins at him.

"You look swell this evening, Marcus. Special occasion, is it?" He chuckles.

"You're quite funny, you know? Yes, Miss, it's a special occasion indeed." He leads her out of the room and down the hallway to an elevator. A moment later, his bodyguard appears, but he excuses the man and they ride in silence to the Cullen's floor. As they approach the suite that Carlisle and Esme are sharing, he whispers to her.

"If you make it through this evening, I promise you, you can have anything your heart desires. I promise." She nods.

"Thank you. I will do my bleedin' best. I feel like I'm a bit out of my league here, though; all this fancy finery has me bollocks. I am unused to it." He nods lightly, and knocks softly at the door. He answers her as Esme opens it.

"You're doing fantastically so far. I know it's been a hell of a day for you; thank you for handling it with such grace." She nods, and follows Esme into their alcove. Marcus smiles lightly at Esme.

"Thank you, Esme. Is it all right if I leave Fiona with you for a few minutes? I wish to see Aro and Caius, and then I will be back to collect her. Is 20 minutes enough time?" Esme nods, distractedly. He sees Alice enter, and excuses himself out. Esme introduces Alice, who stares for a moment at the woman, as if trying to see her better.

"Ok, so I think with your hair, and the green contact lenses, let's do a really smoky eye look. I will show you a basic look that will get you through the day, too, but for tonight, we'll go all vamp-sexy." Fiona smiles tightly.

"Vamp-sexy? Please explain." Alice, who had been arranging makeup on the bedside table, smiles at her.

"Yes, very classy but supremely sexy. Our goal is have Mr. Marcus want to shag you senseless for all of eternity." Fiona giggled.

"Oh, to be young and lustful. Child, once you get to be my age, shagging the night away turns into a bit of a chore. But I appreciate the sentiment." The three females laugh, and Esme turns to the woman, hairbrush in hand, and begins to brush out her long, unruly red curls. When they have formed shiny, silky waves falling to her back, Esme clips the top back with a pearl-encrusted barrette. They are chatting animatedly, Fiona asking about their lives in America, and her telling them about her job and her cat.

"His name is O'Malley. O'Malley the Alley Cat. I found him in the forest behind me house; he was starving and sick, and I took pity on the poor creature. I hope I can bring him here. I would be so alone without things of mine." Alice, who had been showing Fiona how to even out her skin tone with some foundation, and showed her a simple eye look before applying the smoky shadow, just raised her eyebrows.

"You have nothing of yours here?"

"Only what I arrived with this morning. Uncle-Vlad-has informed me that my house is being packed up as I speak. My wardrobe has been replaced, I noticed. I opened the closet in Marcus's antechamber and it seems that the whole of Harrod's has magically appeared. It's quite overwhelming, actually."

"So you've seen his chambers, then?" Fiona laughs.

"Yes, I have. I think we've decided that it's only appropriate that we share a chamber. Not necessarily a bed, but a chamber nonetheless." Alice nods, and tells Fiona to look up at the ceiling. Esme inquires if they have discussed what their story will be for the evening, as only a few parties know about the arrangement.

"No, I hadn't considered that. I guess it would be a good idea." She dropped her face, and Alice handed her a tube of mascara, and she applies it quickly.

"Now, mascara I know." Alice giggles, and confers with Esme about a lip color, and it is decided that a muted, innocent pale pink is best, and once it's applied, Alice shows Fiona the result. The woman stares at herself for a full minute, before smiling and embracing Alice.

"My God, it's really quite better, isn't it? I didn't realize how savage I looked before. Thank you both," she said, now embracing Esme. The two Cullen women titter, and Esme offers her some perfume and a knock at the door causes them to giggle. Alice answers, and escorts a nervous-looking Marcus into the room as Fiona turns around and faces him. A slow, sly smile spreads across his face.

"Wow, Fiona, it's fantastic. Alice, Esme, I thank you so much for your help. Fiona, are you ready for the Tiara room?" She sighs, and smiles.

"As ready as I can be, I suppose. Thank you again, ladies, and I think we'll see you downstairs in a bit, yes?" They nod and murmur their goodbyes as Marcus takes Fiona's hand and guides her down the hallway, across an atrium, and into yet another hallway. He stops at a large wooden door, and pulling out the key he'd found earlier, let her in to the Tiara room. Fiona was momentarily dazzled by the arrangement of jewels and baubles, and stared, openmouthed, until Marcus chuckled. She lowered her gaze to the floor, and smiled sheepishly.

"If I could redden, I would be right now. I apologize; it's just so glittery. I guess we should get this started, though." Marcus nods, and Fiona lifts her gaze to his face. He indicates a glass-encased stand full of tiaras, crowns and scepters.

"So, you will wear a tiara when we're at formal affairs; it's really not necessary any other time. So, of course, you'll need one for this evening, and the wedding, and whenever the next ball will be, and if we're invited to things like state dinners and inaugurations and the like." Fiona expels a breath sharply, but indicates a small, silver tiara with colored stones in a flower pattern across the crown and temple. He smiles, and opens the case, removing the tiara carefully.

"This one was one of Didyme's favorites, as well. It will suit you." She nods. He hands it to her.

"Well, put it on, then. See if it fits." She has been silent the whole time, and he is growing worried. She carefully settles the sparkly bauble on her head, and secures the hairclips he handed her.

"Well, is it fitting?" He smiles and nods, and indicates a mirror behind him. She glances at her reflection, and nods.

"I'm sorry for standing here like a ninny. I'm just still adjusting, you see." He nods.

"It's all right. I wish we could have done this in a better way; I imagine it's overwhelming, and I'm no good at it. The last time I had to go through this, Aro's wife did it all, and I just stood there next to Didyme and nodded like an idiot." Fiona laughs.

"Well, I haven't had to accept a tiara before, but I think you're doing swell." He smiles back at her, and reaches out to smooth a piece of hair that had gotten caught up in the tiara. She looks shyly at the floor again, and he chuckles.

"Now comes the hard part." He indicates a tray of rings. "Normally, I suppose it would be proper to do the whole on-the-knee thing, but I guess in this situation, it is more appropriate to ask you to select your own engagement ring, as it is a given that you and I will marry." She nods again, but smiles up at him.

"I've never had anyone propose marriage to me, so if I didn't know better, I'd think that was the most romantic way to ask a bird I've ever heard." He looks at her, chuckles, and waits for her to select something. She glances at the display, and furrows her brow. She is either annoyed or concentrating, and he interrupts.

"What is it?" She shrugs, but the light sob in her voice scares him. He hated when women cried; he didn't know how to handle it.

"It's just-this is actually happening, and it just hit me all of a sudden-the enormity of it all, I mean." He places a hand on her shoulder, and pulls her close to him, embracing her in a light hug.

"It's all right. It's not ideal, I'll grant you that, but so far, it's not completely horrible, is it?" She shakes her head, and pulls herself out his embrace. She smoothes her dress over her body, and looks him straight in the eye for a moment before nodding once and pointing.

"In any case, I want that one," she said, indicating a smallish, princess-cut solitaire set in a silver band. He smiles, and removes it from the case. He realizes she needs some kind of acknowledgement from him, so instead of handing it immediately over, he smiles wickedly at her, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Fiona Connolly, would you please do me the honor of securing the future of our kind by agreeing to marry me?" She laughed heartily, and looked at him.

"Yes, of course, you cute hoor." He slipped the ring on her finger, but looked confusedly at her.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry, a Corkism. "Cute Hoor" is slang for something like Cheeky Beggar or sly old fox. A term of endearment, if you will." He shakes his head.

"Well, at least you didn't call me a miserable git, so that's something, huh?" It was her turn to shake her head, and he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being so open in here. It's comforting to know that I'm not the only one supremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. It will get better, though. Tomorrow, we can spend the day getting to know each other better, and chatting some more." Fiona nods, and he extends his arm.

"Please allow me to escort you to the ballroom." She bows lightly, and takes his arm. She speaks to him as he guides back down the hallway.

"So, Esme Cullen mentioned something that I hadn't considered. What will our story be? Only a few of us know the real deal, and I'm sure there will be questions. We should have a pat answer." He nods, furrowing his brow, thinking. He snaps his fingers, and grins at her.

"Just tell them that you're my sex slave, but Aro is requiring we marry if you are to live here." He ducks as she makes to swat him, but then he turns serious.

"Really, we'll just say that we met on holiday, and it was a whirlwind courtship. Just be really vague." She agrees.

"That works for me. Can I ask you a silly question?" He nods, but whirls her quickly into the richly-decorated ballroom and to a chair at the head table. He sits with her, and takes her hand in his.

"I'm sure it's not that silly. Go on." She bites her lip lightly before speaking.

"What is your last name? I mean, I just figure if we're going to do this properly, I'd better be able to tell them what I will be called from now on, you know?"

"Not a silly question at all. It is Snow, like the cold white stuff. But you can remain Connolly if you wish." She shakes her head.

"No, it's all right. I just know that some of the girls from the Coven will be here, and they're too sharp and won't be pleased until I convince them that this is real, and having that tidbit might do the trick." He nods in understanding.

"Let's make sure to stick close to each other, then, and perhaps if there's questions we can't answer on our own, the other can help."

"I'd appreciate that. Look, there's the Cullen's, oh, they're all so brilliant, aren't they?" He nods, distracted by the arrival of Aro and Sulpicia who wander over and introduce themselves to Fiona. Sulpicia regards the woman with aloof indifference, but Aro does his best to behave.

"Hello, Ms. Connolly, and might I officially welcome you to Volterra. I hope you find your stay with us to be to your liking. Ah, what a gorgeous tiara you have; Marcus, dear brother, both of your women have similar tastes. I can't wait to see what Ms. Connolly has in store for us on the day-to-day basis." Marcus smiles tightly at him; he had spent a half-hour during Fiona's beauty lesson being harassed by Aro and Caius for agreeing to the marriage in the first place. He'd been able to smooth it over, but they were merciless, and he knew he'd be taking heat for awhile. Fiona just smiled dazzlingly at both of them, and spoke in a low, friendly tone.

"Thank you for your kindness. So far, I find myself immensely enjoying Volterra, and everyone on staff here has been excellent. I apologize that this isn't the most ideal situation, but I appreciate your supportive words." He nods lightly, and excuses them to her.

"Please, Ms. Connolly, you must excuse us."

"Certainly." As he leaves, pulling his wife along with him, Fiona turns into Marcus and collapses against him in a fit of giggles. He just gapes at her.

"What's funny?"

"They are. I haven't met anyone so bloody stuffy in me whole life, and that's the truth. His wife is quite the ice queen, isn't she? She could stand a pint of plain." He shakes his head and raises his eyebrows again.

"I'm sorry, Fee, but can you say that in plain English, please?"

"Yes, sorry. I just believe that a pint of Guinness and a quick shag could do that woman the world of good." Marcus laughs heartily.

"You're spot on with that assessment." Carlisle approaches the stage area of the ballroom, and clears his throat for everyone's attention. He speaks into a microphone, welcoming the assorted dignitaries, both vampire and mortal. He then gestures to Fiona and Marcus.

"And, finally, the real reason we gathered you all here tonight is to announce some big news. Marcus, Fiona, please stand." They do as he requests, Marcus looking annoyed and Fiona, a little frightened.

"The family is pleased to announce that Ms. Fiona Connolly, late of Belfast, will be wed to Mr. Marcus Snow. Please be sure to congratulate them at sometime during the evening." He stops speaking, and smiles at the couple, who smile at the crowd, and wave sheepishly before resuming their seats. Finally, Carlisle invites everyone to begin dancing and eating, and Fiona leans into Marcus, whispering.

"Bloody hell, you didn't tell me they were going to announce it like that." He shrugs.

"I didn't know. Usually, they just send out a proclamation in the form of a bloody announcement card. I bet that was Vlad's doing; your uncle or whatever you call him has a penchant for the dramatic, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. But please watch your tone when you speak about him, OK? He, and the rest of the Chosen ones are the only family I have had." He looks at her seriously.

"Please, accept my apology. I didn't mean any disrespect." Fiona nods, and smiles.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react so readily. It's a very true assessment. I guess we'd better get out there, and get this holy show on the road." He smiles, nods, and pulls her to her feet.

They play the part of newly-engaged, happy couple with aplomb. She dazzled and wowed the crowd, and he gazed at her lovingly and took on a "women, what are they like?" expression, and together they worked the crowd, hand in hand, answering questions as best they could, giggling and chuckling when appropriate, and teasing each other when necessary. Marcus introduced her to a British diplomat, and she made a light comment about the room being filled with Brits.

"My dear, we can't all be pretty Irish lasses. Some of us are stuck with being boring old Britons," to which she laughed heartily. She often spoke of intellectual things to the mortals, and it was decided that he was a "lucky man who had found such a pretty young thing." Halfway through the evening, he pulled her aside, and whispered in her ear.

"You are so brilliant. You're doing swell; truly, and I know I appreciate it, and so do my brothers, even if they have a hard time expressing it." She smiled back at him.

"It's no problem. I'm enjoying myself immensely." He nods at her, and pulls her back into the crowd, where they run into the Cullen's. Carlisle introduces her to some of his vampire friends, the Denali's and the coven from Dublin. Fiona charms them all, but Marcus stands back; he hadn't met any of them since the not-battle when they put down the Newborns and the incident with Carlisle's granddaughter. He looked on, holding lightly to Fiona's hand, and nobody addressed him. Finally, they moved on, and someone began the music, and he led her to the center of the floor to dance. Several dances later, and he decided that he might be falling for Fiona. She smiled at him, and when the slow dances came on, she allowed him to hold her close, breathing in her scent and the perfume she wore. She was whisked away for a few moments by her fellow coven-mates.

"Mel spilled the beans; you can't really be marrying him because Vlad wants you to, can you?" She smiled at her good friend Lisette.

"Yes, Lis. I know it sounds bollocks, but I feel like this is the right thing to do. Besides, I'm getting old. I need a mate. He's good as anyone else." The girls nod and shrug. Bianca, a small Siberian girl with black hair and sharp, handsome features picks up her hand.

"Well, at least you did well with the diamond. Let's see it." She extends her hand, and they all coo and sigh over it. It is Roma, an American vampire from the deep South, and possibly the only one louder and less tactful than Fiona, who says what they're all thinking.

"Well, sugar. With the money and power in this place, all you have to do is give him sex and then whistle Dixie and sleep tight."

"Jaysus, Roma." Fiona smiles at her friends, but sighs and glances at Marcus, who is in a conversation with Melaniana, and turns back to the group. They joke around for a few more minutes, until the Chinese girl they all secretly hated because she was gorgeous and one of Vlad's favorites, asks her a serious question.

"In all reality, Fiona, have you thought this out? What about your home, your job? Are you really prepared to leave all that behind?"

"Yes, Ting. I made him promise, and I got it in writing, that I can come and go from here as I please, and I can continue to hunt my way. I know none of you get it, but I prefer it. As for my home, Vlad told me I could keep it, and we'll use it for holiday. My job is a moot point; Vlad apparently has pull at the Ministry of Health, and used his connections to allow me to resign, but still keep my seniority and the like if I choose to go back to Ireland. I have thought it through; trust me, it's the only thing I've been thinking of since I got here this morning." The girls nod, and Lisette giggles.

"Have you shagged him yet? He's quite dishy; I would let him ravish me all he wanted."

"Jaysus, Lisette. Yes, ok. He's quite good in bed, I admit. It was a quickie, but it has potential. Anyway, girls. How are the men in your lives?" They tell her that everything and everyone is well, and they giggle some more, and tease each other, but then Fiona returns to Marcus's side. He grins, and reaches for her, but he is interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Marcus, may I please dance with your lovely mate?" They both whirl around and come face to face with a smiling Stefan. He'd been chatting with Carlisle while Fee was entertaining her friends, and now he wanted to make sure he understood where his old flame was coming from. Marcus nods.

"Of course. Fiona, I'll see you in a little while. Have fun." He sighs, and stands off to the side, where he is approached by Sulpicia and Anthenodora, Caius' wife, likely to hear their opinions of Fiona and her dress and mannerisms. He watches Stefan closely; he had felt a strange connection between the Original and Fiona when she'd spotted him, and he didn't trust the man for a moment. He listened with one ear to the women, and with the other, strained to hear what Fiona was saying, but couldn't make it out. He wished for Aro's gift of mind-reading, but to no avail. He'd have to wait for her to tell him what was said. She is looking annoyed at the Original, and he is ready to swing in and grab her if he needs to.

"Fiona, I just want to make sure that you understand what Vladimir and I have discovered about this place. They're evil, Fee."

"What are you talking about? They're power hungry, and quite by the book, but really, isn't evil a bit harsh?"

"Has he told you about his first mate?"

"Yes, he said she was killed in a hunting accident. Not quite the evil situation you imagine." Stefan snorts.

"That's what they told him. But the truth is that Aro killed her. They were going to defect, and reveal their evilness to the vampire world, so he waited until Marcus was out of the country, and he did it." She stops, and looks up at him.

"Stefan Jovanovich. If you think that I believe you for one second, you don't know me as well as you think."

"I swear to you, Fee, it's the truth. Speak to Carlisle; he'll tell you. Marcus doesn't know, or if he does, he pretends not to." She sighs, saddened, but her green eyes flash at him.

"Well, what was the point in telling me? They cannot kill me; it's in the treaty. Now, I would ask you to please let me alone unless you're going to behave." He shakes his head.

"I'm just telling you to be careful, that is all. Here, let me walk you back to Marcus; your man is getting suspicious." When he presents her back to Marcus, Marcus can tell that she is upset, but hides it well, and smiles at Stefan.

"Thank you for the dance. It was nice to catch up. Will we see you at the wedding?" He shrugs, and bows before leaving. She turns to Marcus and whispers to him.

"I need to get out of here. Can you take me upstairs, please?" He nods, suddenly aware that she is afraid and nervous, and he looks to where Stefan had gone, but the man had disappeared. He guides Fiona out of the ballroom, and into the hallway towards the elevator.

"What did he say to you?" She shrugs, and bites her bottom lip lightly before sighing.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" He is not convinced.

"It does. It's quite upset you, I can tell." He guides her into the elevator, and they ride in silence. When they arrive at their chamber, she sits quietly on the bed.

"He just told me something about you, but I don't think it's true, and it's pointless to discuss it, because it was a long time ago." Marcus is now fully annoyed, and paces across the room.

"What did he tell you? I want to know, Fiona. If you don't tell me, I don't think this will work out. We must be honest with each other." She shakes her head miserably.

"Well, if you really want to know, I will tell you. He said that it was Aro that killed your wife, not a werewolf." Marcus gapes at her.

"What?" She nods, looking at him straight on.

"Like I said, I can't believe that." Marcus sighs. He shakes his head, and looks at her, sadly.

"You know, I had suspected it, and Carlisle has hinted at it before, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. But, apparently, I was very wrong." He paces some more, then plops down on the bed next to her. She takes his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" He sighs, and looks at her, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. He shakes his head.

"No. Just keep yourself away from him, OK? I think that with Templish watching, he wouldn't try anything. I will talk to Templish about getting you a bodyguard. It might be time to eliminate him." She sighs, and touches his face.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I am way more powerful than he is. I can call on Vlad at anytime I feel unsafe. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." He sighs again, clearly in pain.

"No, Fiona. You just stay on our side of the castle at all times. You can still come and go as you please; I'll show you my private entrance. I couldn't stand to lose you, too. It just wouldn't be fair. Maybe we should leave, go somewhere." Fiona shakes her head.

"No, that would likely piss him off more, don't you think? I promise to stay dog-wide of him, but I don't think our leaving would help." He nods, but squeezes her hand. She leans in and kisses his cheek.

"I understand pain, you know. You can talk to me, about anything, anytime. Thank you for bringing me up; you can go back downstairs if you wish." He shakes his head, and kisses her deeply.

"No, I don't want to leave you. Let me help you take that tiara off, and we'll get you into something comfortable." She nods, and stands up and begins to fumble with her dress. He reaches up and unclips her hair, and lifts the tiara off of her head, and places it carefully in his closet.

"We'll return that later." He turns to find her stepping out of her dress, and he inhales as his chest starts to buzz. She smiles up at him.

"Why, Marcus, you find me desirable, do you?" He nods, and crosses to where she is now standing and kisses her neck.

"I do. Can I have you now, please?" She giggles and whispers to him.

"Take me, I'm right here." He inhales again, and buries his head in her chest. She pushes him to the bed, and they fall into it, kissing and caressing. He explores her body again with his mouth, tasting and feeling her breasts and nipples as she sighs and moans. He grins at her, and kisses her full on. She reaches for his pants, and pulls them off of him and takes his erection in her hand. She massages him gently before he groans and flips to his back. He intends to enter her, but she surprises him by mounting him and beginning to ride him. His breath quickens, and he reaches for her breasts, massaging and tweaking them until she cries out. He feels himself starting to peak as she quickens her pace, and he takes a firm hold of her hips. He lays her down against her chest.

"Sorry, but I want to be inside of you for awhile longer." She nods, and they lay quietly, kissing occasionally, and then she sits back up, tightens her pelvic muscles, and begins to move her hips. His eyes flutter closed, and he reaches up, flicks her clit, and she climaxes immediately, calling his name as she comes. He climaxes when she does, and as they tumble around on the bed, and he goes flaccid against her, he kisses her hungrily and whispers.

"God, woman." She giggles, pleased with herself, and snuggles close to him. He kisses her head, and they lie back against the pillows, smiling and quiet.

"Fiona, I need you to understand something. Are you afraid of me?"

"No. But I'm afraid of your lifestyle, and the other two." He nods, thoughtfully.

"Would you object to an extra-long honeymoon? I think I need to get away from Volterra for awhile. We can go to Ireland, if you like, or America. Anywhere, as long it's not Italy." She giggles lightly.

"No, that sounds heavenly. Have you considered a lifestyle change?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was involved with the Coven full time, I did battle. I was a fighter, and I was good, but it was a terrible life for a woman, particularly one with a need to help others, not hurt them. But when I decided to live a more, um, independent lifestyle, and go vegetarian, I found the need to be combative lessen." He looks at her, dumbfounded.

"You used to fight?"

"Yes. I was quite angry at the world for a long time. That's how I met Stefan; he has always done recon, but he was sort of my wingman. I got sick of it after awhile, and did recon for a bit, but then I turned nomadic and began to live in the mortal world. I think it might be a good idea if you did something with your days, other than loaf around here. Go back to school. Write a novel. Something. That's just my opinion, though." He considers what she's saying.

"I have always wondered what's it like out there. Do people really do things like watch movies at home, and eat strange things, and sit in cafes, kissing, and discussing politics?" She laughs heartily, but nods.

"Something like that."

"Was it hard to fight the thirst?"

"Yes. It still is. But I find that I feel better now than I did, even when I was a decorated fighter." He nods now.

"How come you chose medicine, then?"

"It was Dr. Cullen that inspired me, actually. I hadn't officially met him until this weekend, but he spoke once while I was an undergrad at Cambridge, and I only went because the man I was dating was pre-med; I originally was an English major. He spoke about his passion for saving lives, and I was immediately intrigued, and I spoke to him momentarily after the speech about a woman's place in medicine. He told me to go for it, that they needed more females in the profession. So I went straight to the registrar, and changed."

"I see. Carlisle does some amazing things, doesn't he?" She nods. "You should tell him; he'd be delighted."

"I just might. Do you think Mrs. Cullen would let me keep Alice?" He laughs.

"Probably not." They fall silent for a few minutes, and he begins to kiss her neck again. He raises himself up, spreads her legs, and drives his tongue into her. She gasps, but begins to stroke his penis until he is fully erect. He adds his teeth to the mix, and massages her breasts and listens to her moaning and sighing. He adds a finger to the mix, and she bucks into him. He inhales her smell deeply and is surprised to discover that she smells and tastes like honey. He uses his tongue to tease her clit, and she moans louder.

"That is nice." He laughs, but repositions them so that she can pleasure him while he pleasures her. He gasps loudly when she takes him fully in her mouth, and begins to suck hungrily. He stops nibbling her for a moment until she growls, and he chuckles and returns to his task. He feels her peaking, and flicks her clit to set her off. She comes quickly, and then finishes him off by switching between his balls and penis rapidly. He comes quickly, and she swallows his venom, and they collapse against each other again.

They both pant until their chests stop buzzing, and Fiona giggles.

"Damn." Marcus laughs heartily.

"Agreed." They lie in silence, until Fiona sits up.

"Well, this has been bloody nice, but I really must be going." He giggles, and pulls her to him.

"I don't think so, madam." He grins at her, and she kisses him on his lips and grins back.

"I really must hunt today; the Cullen's invited me along with them. Would you care to join us?" He grimaces for a moment, but then nods.

"What the hell?" She grins and stands.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to investigate what Mel chose for me to wear at night, as far as lingerie, I mean." He nods, but sighs, and reaches for the boxer shorts that he'd tossed to the floor several hours before. He slides into them, and settles back into the bed as Fiona returns, dressed in tiny silk shorts and a lacy vest that offers a lot of sex appeal, but little coverage. He opens his arms, and she climbs into the bed, and rests her head against his chest.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Always."

"I think this might work out well."

"Me, too." They snuggled for the next hour, sharing kisses and pieces of information about their lives, until Fiona glances at the clock on his bedside table, and stands quickly.

"What, Fee?"

"Holy hell. I'm supposed to meet the Cullen's in twenty minutes." She strides to the door, and throws it open. He calls after her.

"Fee, it's OK. You have plenty of time," he laughs, and stands, and quickly changes his clothes. He selects a sturdy pair of khaki's, a blue chambray shirt, and his favorite sweater, cream with blue stripes, sort of French in its design. He combs his hair back, and slips on his boots. Then, he enters the antechamber, where he finds Fiona surrounded by clothes, slightly freaking out. He walks to where she is sitting, and kisses her head.

"What is the matter, my dear?" She smiles up at him.

"I'm just lost. My usual hunting wear is gone; I did bring it with me. Remind me to bite Mel when I see her. Anyway, I have no idea what any of this stuff is, and I'm freaking out." He chuckles at her.

"Let me help." He stands, and surveys the clothes surrounding them. He looks in the closet, and tosses a few things behind him. He turns to her, where she is standing in her bra and panties, and it takes everything he is made of to not toss her against the wall and take her from behind. He inhales and exhales, and smiles, indicating the items he'd pulled out.

"Look, some green corduroy pants, and this sweater here. It looks sturdy enough, though you might be cold." She nods, and changes into the clothes he's holding out to her. She smoothes the sweater over her waist, and smiles at him.

"I'm sorry. I just normally wear these ratty old jeans, a Rugby shirt, and me Cambridge sweatshirt. Uncle hates it, and I imagine all my Rugby clothes are now property of the Social Services, being distributed to poor African children as we speak." He shrugs, glad that he could help her.

"You look lovely, though. Here, let me help you put all this stuff away. Let's move it to the other closet later on; I want you to feel like this is your chamber room, too." She nods, and smiles at him again.

"Thank you. I'm sorry; I'm trying hard to shed the tomboy thing and look like a real woman, but it's tough."

"It's not a problem," he said, slipping a fragile-looking blouse onto a hanger and sticking it into the closet. They work quickly, and he eyes her as she hangs things up. "You know, while we're at home, you can wear what you please. I don't expect you to dress up for me." She grins hugely at him, and kisses him enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you. But I imagine that most of my stuff is packed away already. Uncle has a way of working fast when he sets his mind to something." He nods, but hands her a pair of sneakers that had been in the closet, along with a random pair of socks that had been on the floor. She slides them on, and then stands again. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, something is missing." She glances down at her clothes, then back at him, not understanding. He grins, and strides back into the main chamber and rifles through a dresser, unearthing a small box. He comes back to where she is standing, and hands it to her.

"These are for you." She opens the box, then closes it quickly.

"I can't; it's too much." He chuckles, takes the box from her, and opens it, pulling out a pretty pair of small diamond studs.

"You can, and you will, or I will have to insist." She giggles, but nods, and slips them in. He smiles, and nods.

"Verrry nice." She shakes her head, and runs a brush through her hair, and secures it into a ponytail, but leaves some of the front pieces out near her face. She refreshes the makeup she'd been wearing from the previous evening, and slicks on some lip gloss that Alice had given her. While she primped, he made the bed, and then when they were finished, he takes her arm and guides her down the hall to the elevator. When they are safely ensconced in the elevator, he pulls her close to him, and they kiss. They continue kissing, even as the elevator door opens and Caius appears in front of them. They separate as he clears his throat. He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, and Fee giggles. They hold hands as the elevator stops on the main floor, and they exit, Caius going in a different direction than they are. Marcus laughs, and they find the Cullen's, waiting for her in the lobby outside their wing. They are surprised to see Marcus, but she shrugs.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. Children. Do you mind if Marcus joins us today?" Carlisle raises his eyebrows at his old friend, but then shakes his head.

"Not at all. You look great, Ms. Connolly. You guys left early last night; did something happen?" Fiona winces.

"Actually, it did, but it's OK, I think." He nods. Esme introduces her to Edward and Jasper, and they leave for the hunt. Marcus shows them a path into a nearby forest, which he says is an ancient pine forest. He chats easily with everyone, and Fiona, who has tracking skills, quickly locates a herd of deer. Marcus watches as the vampires inch slowly towards the animals, and, when they are close enough, they fall silent and get into a hunting stance. Fiona falls back and whispers to him.

"You don't have to do this. It's all right." He smiles lightly, but whispers back.

"I want to try it. It's ok. You're doing well; I admire your skill." She nods.

"Are you ready? Be gentle, and quiet; they are sensitive creatures." She hisses to the others, and they advance. Fiona chooses a large doe, and invites Marcus to feed with her. He obliges, and as he tentatively bites the animal and takes a large drink, she takes his hand, and they feed until they are satisfied. He helps her to clean up, and they meet back up with the Cullen's. It is Carlisle who asks Marcus how his experience was.

"It was weird at first, but not bad. I'm not sure if it's my bag yet, but we'll see. I did the silence of the forest; it was like, you could meditate while feeding." Fiona, who'd been leaning against him as he spoke, smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You see what I meant? I felt better; not so dirty." He smiles, and touches her nose, and Nessie giggles. As they head back to the castle, Fiona tells Carlisle about how she'd met him years ago, at the speech he'd given at Cambridge. His eyes light up, and he laughs, and tells Esme that that was where he'd recognized her from. They chat about medicine the rest of the way, and Esme talks to Marcus, who shares with the woman that he and Fiona are getting on well, and that already, he finds himself immensely attracted to her. Esme laughs, and congratulates him. When they enter the castle, Aro and Caius are waiting, and the mood shifts from one of pleasant joy to one of tense combativeness. Whatever had happened, it was not good. It is Aro who speaks, looking at Fiona with intense hatred.

"Children, please excuse us. Mrs. Cullen, you may want to go, as well." The Cullen children quietly file down the hall, but Esme remains standing next to Carlisle. When the children are far enough out of range, he speaks again.

"Brother, where have you been with the Cullen's? Hunting deer in the forest?" Marcus's dull red flash, and he growls low. Fiona slinks back, and Carlisle steps forward.

"Gentlemen, I don't think this is the time or place. Perhaps we can all change, relax a few minutes, and meet upstairs in about 10 minutes or so? I'd be happy to sit in again." Behind them, the door to the entrance they'd used slams behind them, and they turn to see Fiona's red hair sparkling in the sunshine. Marcus followed her out, but turned sharply.

"I'd thank you to leave me bloody alone. I have lost one mate in this place, and I won't lose another, so behave yourselves, or I will see to it that you both are exposed for the murderous liars you are. Excuse me, Carlisle, Esme." He turns again, and exits through the door, and Carlisle raises an eyebrow at the men.

"Well, I guess I don't need to mediate then. By your leave, gentlemen, Esme and I will see ourselves upstairs." He takes his wife's hand, and they leave as the other two vampires sulk off in the opposite direction. It is silent in the castle for the next several hours, until the Cullen's hear Fiona's loud brogue coming up the hallway.

"Really, Vlad? Well, I don't care. Kill me now. But I will leave with Marcus, or I will go alone. The choice is entirely yours." Marcus's voice followed hers.

"Fee, please calm down. I told you, you shouldn't have left the castle this morning. I know you needed to hunt, but right now, it's just not good. They hate you, for whatever reason, and will do what they can to make us both miserable. I'm sorry, Mr. Templish, Fee is just upset. We're not currently going anywhere." They could hear the Romanian vampire's voice next.

"Fiona, please listen to your mate. Your backing out of this now means that I will have no choice but to have you eliminated, which would be painful all around. Please don't do anything brash." A loud sigh follows the statement, and then Marcus's voice follows.

"Come on, Fee. Let's go upstairs."

End of Part two.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alliance, part 3-Getting to Know You

Summary: I added another, because I couldn't get past Aro's and Caius's evil past. But wedding bells will ring throughout Volterra. Hopefully, the two will behave themselves, and this will be the final chapter.

Disclaimer: Same as always; Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and I thank her for letting me use the characters.

Fiona allows Marcus to escort her upstairs, and she sits in a chair near their bed and stares at the wall, which is where we find her several hours later. She hasn't moved, and Marcus is pacing the room, trying to get her to speak. She mumbles one-word answers, and he throws up his hands, and crosses to the bed, where he sits, his head in his hands. Fiona sighs loudly, but speaks, finally.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cause problems for you or your family." He sighs, too, and looks up at her.

"It's not your fault. I think they're just mad because you took away their ability to mess this up. They like the power that it gives them; it's a head rush when you can put down a clan of vampires who are breaking rules, and be the first ones there. They think it solidifies their image as the figurehead rulers. It's crazy. I should've listened to Carlisle when he defected; he knew what they were up to, but I didn't want to see it." Fiona nods, still miserable.

"I understand all of that. But it doesn't change the fact that I am here and I'm unwelcome. And the funny thing is, two days ago, I didn't give two hoots about your family. You were just a bunch of pain-in-the-ass vampires who cut in our fun. Have they considered me, and my feelings? I've had to give up everything for this; not because I wanted to, but because it's the right thing to do for our kind. And here I sit, in a strange man's bedroom, staring at a wall, surrounded by strange things that are not mine, and I miss my cat, and my job, and my only allies are Stregoni's who really don't know me." Marcus looks at her, surprised.

"No, Fee, I am on your side here, too. Not just the Cullen's. I understand that this is really hard for you, but if it helps, I think you're adjusting well. Let's talk to Vlad before he leaves, to see about moving some of your things here. As for my brothers, they have been told to stay away from our wing. Vlad has told me that he's found you a bodyguard; I would prefer that you use it, at least until they calm down. I am doing what I can to assuage them, but they are quite stubborn." Fiona relaxes a little.

"I hate this. I'm sorry that I am sitting here, just staring, but I see little else I can do. I feel that I should be doing something; normally, on Sunday's, I'd work a shift, then do my Sunday shop and laundry. I feel like I should be busy, but I can't be, and it's making me insane." Marcus chuckles lightly, and crosses to her.

"You were doing something. You were falling in love." Fiona looks up at him, smiling for the first time in many hours.

"Was I?" He shrugs.

"I was." He smiles at her, but continues. "I know it's crazy, and we've known each other for only a few hours, but I feel this connection that we have, and I like it. It's been a really long time since I've felt anything for any woman, and suddenly, here you are, and it's really weird, because we're so different, but you're gorgeous and charming, and little bit childlike, and I love it. I want to see you every day; to sit with you and talk to you, and listen to your funny reasons for doing things, and your strange words. I also like that you're wild in bed; it's quite a plus, I'll admit." She giggles.

"I think you're right. It's strange, isn't it? It's so imperfect, but it feels so right." He kisses her, softly, and picks up her hand, pulling her to her feet. He pulls her out the door and down the hallway towards his study.

"I want to show you something." He takes her through his study, and opens a door she hadn't noticed the day before, leading her to a veranda. He smiles at her, and she looks around, amazed. It is covered in plants of various species, and flowers, and it smells heavenly. He shows her a small table and some chairs he's set up under a rubber tree in a pot. She smiles up at him.

"This is amazing. How do you get all these plants to grow?" He shrugs, but he can tell she's pleased, and he indicates she should sit in one of the chairs. She does, and he sits, too.

"Lots of water and a great deal of care. It's my Eden; my private place, and I wanted you to see it. I am pretty sure my brothers are unaware of this little piece of paradise, and I want to keep it that way." Fiona nods.

"I think you may find I spend all my days out here."

"I know, that's why I showed you. You can sit out here, and I can work, and we can just chat through the door."

"It sounds like heaven on earth." They share a kiss, and then a knock at his study door snaps them out of their reverie. They stand, and he closes the door to the patio, and opens the main door. It is Melaniana, come for Fiona.

"Vlad is preparing to leave, and has requested your presence in a quick meeting this morning. Marcus, please join us as well." Fiona sighs, but follows the woman out of the door, down the hallway, and into the elevator. They pause outside the door of the room they'd met in just forty hours before, and when they are buzzed through, they enter and find Vlad, Carlisle and Esme, and Aro and Caius sitting in the room. Marcus notices that a chair had been placed next to his for Fiona; he points, and they sit. Vlad speaks then.

"Gentlemen, this has been a most exciting weekend. I thank you sincerely for your co-operation and your help. I appreciate your immediate acceptance of Ms. Connolly, and trust that there will be no problems with her safety or comfort. If you find that Ms. Connolly needs some help with anything at all, please contact me, and I will respond immediately." The Volturi nod, and Vlad continues.

"I have brought you all here to discuss the plan for putting down the American coven. I have asked Mr. Cullen to sit in again; simply for his input. I suggest that anything that must happen happens quickly." Aro answers him.

"I have discussed the matter with my brothers, and we are planning a trip to America later this week. We will appreciate the help of your coven." Vlad nods, and Fiona glares at him. He simply shrugs at her, and answers Aro.

"You shall have it. Keep me posted on the particulars; I will send some of the girls. They're all quite powerful, as I have noted before, and you shall find them a valuable ally. I have spoken to each and every one of them, and they understand that they are to follow your orders in this matter." The Volturi nod, but Vlad continues again.

"Well, then, since that is settled, may I request a few moments alone with Ms. Connolly, and Mr. Marcus?" The others stand and leave, and Vlad speaks to the couple.

"Fiona, I have arranged for some of your things to be brought here. I am just waiting for your word, and then the rest of your things will either be stored or donated, whichever you wish. However, Melaniana's assistant did notice a particular furry creature that he didn't know what to do with-" Fiona interrupts.

"Oh, Mr. O'Malley. How is he?" Vlad just looks to Marcus, then back to Fiona.

"He's quite the tempestuous animal. He is very hissy." Fiona laughs.

"He's just scared. And lonely. What have you done with him?"

"Nothing, yet. I wanted your input." She bites her lip, but Marcus speaks up.

"Just bring the animal here. We'll figure it out from our end." Vlad looks surprised, but nods.

"Of course. Incidentally, he's already here. I'll have your page set him up in your chambers, shall I? Or does Ms. Connolly have her own chambers?" Marcus rolls his eyes, and answers curtly.

"You know full well where to put the damned cat. My page will be delighted to oblige." Fiona leans over and whispers in his ear.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means." He smiles at her, and whispers back.

"Of course, my dear." Vlad stands, and crosses over to Fiona, and takes her hands.

"Thank you, Fiona. I know that this has been a trying weekend for you, but I trust that you will make the best of it. That's why I knew you would be suited for this task-you are the bravest of the girls, and a survivor. I trust that in time, you will do wonders for our kind. Please know that if you ever, ever, need me or the Coven, all you have to do is call, my dear. We will miss you sorely. Marcus, please hold tightly to Ms. Connolly; she is one of my greatest assets, and I pray that she will become your most prized possession." He nods, and Fiona stands, and kisses the ancient vampire on the cheek.

"Thank you, Vlad, you're so very kind. I appreciate your years of loving care; I will cherish forever the gifts you have given me." He nods, and steps back, and his guard escorts him from the room in silence. Fiona turns to Marcus, who touches her face, and hugs her to him.

"You'll miss him, won't you?" She nods, but smiles up at him.

"I will. But bigger and better from now on, right? Do you want to meet your new child?" He looks confusedly at her for a moment, and then realizes that she is referring to her cat.

"Oh, the furry…thing. I suppose I must. I warn you, though, most cats are not big fans of me, I don't know why." She grins, and leads him to the hallway and up to their room. She coos as she opens the door, and they hear a low mewling coming from under the bed.

"Oh, poor baby cat. Come here to mummy. Meet Marcus; you two will get on well. Come on now." Marcus stands in the doorway, leery, until a scrawny but cute calico cat appears at Fiona's feet. She picks him up, and extends the cat to Marcus.

"Honey, meet Mr. O'Malley." Marcus smiles tightly, and reaches out to pet the cat. The cat mews, but allows Marcus to touch him. Marcus pets it for a moment, but then drops his hand. Fiona puts the cat down, and crosses to him.

"Thank you for allowing me to keep him. I missed him so, and he's my best friend. It means so much to have him here; it feels a little more like home." He nods, and embraces her.

"I'm glad." He kisses her, but they are interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs, but answers it quickly. It is Melaniana, again, for Fiona. Mel wants to see Volterra and the surrounding Tuscan villages before she leaves, and Fiona agrees to go along. Marcus agrees that she should get out of the castle for a bit, and he kisses her goodbye and the girls head out. They are gone for several hours, shopping, talking, and taking in the sights. They do not discuss Fiona's new situation or the weekend, but do begin wedding plans.

"Fee, you understand that this will be a gala affair, right?" Fiona sighs and nods.

"Yes, Mel. I know. But nothing too over-the-top, OK? Try to keep Uncle reigned in."

"I'll do what I can. I'm going to leave you with some dress options I have found that I think will suit you. Can you let me know?"

"Of course. Anything you need me to do from my end?"

"No, we are taking care of it all."

"Thank you, then. When are you leaving?" They settle themselves into chairs on a café patio, and order mineral water to finish their chat.

"Tonight. At 8 pm; Sergei is refueling, and then will come back for me and the rest of the staff still here. I am leaving Benjy here, as your bodyguard. Vlad insisted." Fiona sighs.

"So did Marcus. I am public enemy number one in that place. I feel like bribing some poor vampire to form an army, just so the heat will be off of me." Mel reaches out and takes her hand.

"It will get better. Just continue to charm them. I spoke with the Cullen's this morning; Dr. Cullen's daughter has visions, and her mate feels emotions. Your Marcus is attached to you already." Fiona smiles lightly.

"I think I'm falling for him, too." Mel nods.

"Vlad will be pleased to hear that. I think we should get you back home; I need to pack up and make sure the others are prepared to go."

"Mel, do you ever just bloody relax, and let things just happen?"

"No." The women pay their check, and head back to the castle on the outskirts of town. When they arrive, they embrace, say their goodbyes, and go their separate ways. When she arrives back in her chambers, Fiona finds Marcus sitting in a chair, tapping away on a laptop computer, with O'Malley in his lap. He looks up, sheepishly, and grins.

"I didn't bring him up here. He jumped up, and wouldn't go away." Fiona nods.

"But of course. He likes you already." Marcus stops typing, and looks at her, slyly.

"And his mummy?" Fiona looks at the wall in front of her, and answers him in a low tone.

"She loves you already." He grins again, and stands, pushing the cat off of his lap, and setting the computer aside to embrace her.

"I love you, too, Fee. I don't understand why, but I just do." They kiss then, and he carries her to the bed and begins to kiss her neck and rub her breasts. Again, they are interrupted, this time by the phone. Marcus groans, and mutters out loud.

"I just want to ravish my fiancée, OK? Whomever it is had best be having the biggest emergency ever." He picks up the phone and answers it brusquely. His tone softens after a moment, and he motions to Fiona, who'd been lying quietly, waiting for him to return. She sits up, and scoots to the edge of the bed, next to him. He hangs up, and turns to her.

"Just your friend Mel. Your new bodyguard is here; we should go down and brief him. Also, your page has just been hired." He sighs, and looks lustily at her. She smiles, and kisses him.

"Really, couldn't it wait ten minutes?" She pulls his face to her neck, and he nuzzles her softly.

"I suppose it could," he says, gently pushing her back into the pillows and undressing her with a speed that surprised even himself. He enters her in one quick thrust, and they finish quickly. They part, and redress, and kiss the entire way downstairs, only pulling themselves together when the elevator stops at the main floor. Since it is Sunday, the reception area is empty, and Marcus leads Fee down the hallway, past the eerily quiet desks, museum reception area, and various offices. They enter a meeting room, and find assembled two large male vampires, Melaniana, and Marcus's page. Marcus stands aside, and Fiona smiles at the group. She knows Benjy, as he'd served on Vlad's personal staff for decades, as a liaison between him and the mortals he did business with, but she didn't know the other man, who'd be her page, a big, strong German man called Karl. She liked him immediately, and when they'd been introduced, and Mel filled them in on their duties, she stood and offered to give them a quick tour of the castle. Knowing the details of what was going on that weekend, they declined. As they returned upstairs, Fiona and Marcus' pages joined them in the elevator. Marcus' page, a pretty female vampire called Zenobia, smiled at hers, and there was an instant electricity in the air. Marcus leans into Fiona, and whispers in her ear.

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who want to be left alone this evening. Shall we excuse them when we get upstairs?" Fiona grins and nods.

At the other end of the castle, Esme and Carlisle are enjoying their Sunday evening alone, as well. Carlisle spent the day in meeting with Caius and Aro and Esme and the girls went shopping, and now the children were hunting, and mom and dad were alone. Carlisle was annoyed by the men he'd once considered family, and was telling Esme about his day.

"They're just being so completely unreasonable. They don't like Fiona, and are hell-bent on eliminating her. They view her as lesser, though she is likely more powerful than the three of them combined, especially since Caius has no powers, but they don't think she's good enough for Marcus. He seems happy, though, and I have explained to them that in matters of the heart, things like money and your background don't matter so much. I just can't get them to get past anything except the fact that she's in their way of amassing more power. It kind of sickens me, Es." Esme smiles sympathetically at her mate, and kisses him.

"All you can do is try. Hopefully with time, they'll see how happy Fiona and Marcus seem to be, and they'll come around. I still can't believe that Aro killed Didyme, though. It's outside the realm of comprehension that someone could be so power-hungry that he sacrifices his own sister. It chills me." Carlisle nods.

"I fear for Fiona, just a little. But more for Marcus; they could turn on him, and if they kill him or even hurt him enough, Fiona would be a wide-open target. I've seen them try power-plays like that before." Esme shakes her head.

"What can we do?" Carlisle shrugs, and kisses his mate.

"I don't know, my love. I just don't know." She embraces him, understanding that he needed comforting. He kisses her again, harder and deeper, and she giggles. He begins to trail his lips from her hers to her neck, and she responds in kind. He kisses the bite mark he'd given her, and she moans lightly. He does it again, and then smells the sure scent of her venom, indicating she was aroused. He chuckles lightly, and whispers in her ear.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, you find my annoyance at the Volturi a turn on, hmm? Well, maybe we should extend our stay." He can feel her smile against his chest, where she was kissing him, and she whispers back.

"Not on your life, sir. Now, Carlisle. I have just one demand of you." He moves his mouth to her breast, and she sighs lustily. "Shut up. Just stop talking, because I need to concentrate on you, OK, not a coven of evil vampires. That's so not sexy." He laughs, but nods. They continue in silence until Esme takes a firm hold of his erection and glides him into her. He cries out in lust, and she places a finger over his mouth, and he kisses it, but begins to thrust into her. She throws her head back, and her eyes close, and in that moment, they are one entity. Then he moves his hands to her waist and pulls her as close to him as possible, so close she has to tighten herself around him to keep upright. He lays her back and begins to move his mouth to all of her sensitive spots: her neck, her breasts, her belly, and finally her clit. He adds his fingers and his teeth to the mix, and she comes quickly, and then he follows as he thrusts into her again twice. They separate and fall into the bed, and he pulls her close to him, kissing her head. They cuddle in silence for awhile, until the phone rings next to Carlisle.

He answers, glumly, and is surprised to hear Fiona's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Carlisle? Say, this is Fee. Sorry to bother you; but I was hoping I could come by and knock up your wife. I need help with me wedding stuff, and I need some advice on some other things-lady stuff, if you well." He looks confused at her slang.

"Knock up? I'm sorry, my Belfast slang is rusty." Fee laughs .

"Sorry, I forgot that means something entirely different in America. Knock up means drop by." He looks to Esme, who is looking at him with her eyebrows raised. He asks Fiona to hang on. He puts his hand on the receiver, and speaks to his wife.

"Fiona would like to come up." Esme shakes her head.

"I'm not through with you yet." He grins, but nods at her, and returns to Fiona.

"Fiona? Actually, Esme is busy this evening; I think she's doing something with the girls."

"I understand. Maybe tomorrow then."

"I'll send her up when she gets in."

"Thank you." They hang up, and Carlisle and Esme make love again while Fiona turns to Marcus. They had been poring over lists the Melaniana had left for Fiona to review, and both vampires were overwhelmed. Fiona sighed.

"Can't we just do this thing on a Tuesday when everyone is at work, and get some bloody Ministry of Justice person or whatever to do it? I can't handle this." Marcus chuckles.

"My brothers would never agree to that, firstly. Secondly, you're a girl. Aren't you meant to have planned this eons ago? Thirdly-" he stops as Fiona hits him with a pillow, and interrupts him.

"Firstly, I don't care about your brother's wishes. Secondly, I AM a girl, but believe it or not, I was not one of those girls who planned her wedding starting at five. Truth be told, if you told me Monday that I'd be married in three weeks, I'd have thought you bollocks, and taken you to clinic to get your nob checked. I never thought it'd happen for me, so I never concerned myself with it all." Marcus touches her face, and nods.

"Yeah, that's about the tenth time I've heard someone say that about you, but I don't believe it. You're gorgeous, sexy, smart, and a good listener. You have fantastic tracking skills. Any other vampire man would be lucky to have you. I'm lucky I got you." Fiona sighs, but smiles at him.

"Thank you for that; it's very sweet. But the fact is that my love life has been pretty much a series of one-night stands with random mortals and co-workers, maybe the occasional Garda detective, but nothing serious. I just-I spent a lot of years in school, and then I didn't ever feel like I was pretty enough, or feminine enough. Then, there's the vampire thing, and the fighter past, and Uncle, and it just never worked out for me." Marcus kisses her then.

"You are most certainly pretty enough. Maybe too pretty. But why did those things matter?" She shrugs.

"I don't know. But it seemed that that's the way it went. The most recent guy was a chartered accountant, actually, called Ron. A Brit, interestingly, working for the Bank of Ireland. It was OK, but nothing deep or real. Just physical." Marcus nods, and continues.

"Tell me about your powers. I already know the tracking bit, but what else? Vlad indicated that you were talented." Fee nods.

"I guess so. It's nothing spectacular. I can track, and I can read aura's, and I have the unique ability to conceal myself. It's kind of like an invisibility thing. As for battle skills, I can predict the outcome of a battle-not like a vision, exactly. More like a feeling I get. I was a decorated fighter for Uncle, you know?" He nods.

"What happens at Coven meetings? I have heard some racy things."

"Like what?'

"Sex orgies, for one. Black magic. Sacrifices." Fiona laughs.

"We're not witches. No wild sex, except maybe for two girls who may be lesbian; I can't tell, and it's only white magic. No sacrifices, sorry. It's a lot of boring business, mostly girly chatter about life and men and children. Sometimes we get serious about things and do battle training, or something good for humanity or the world. But mostly it's a big hen party." He laughs.

"You said something about white magic. What do you do?" Fiona shrugs again.

"Well, mostly we conjure things, and make our lovers break up with us or fall in love, whichever we fancy at the moment, but it can get a little more serious." He looks at her, and moves his hand, telling her to continue. She grimaces.

'Well, like, we can make it possible for one of the girls to have a baby, if she can't already. Like if she's not a Succubus or Umpir, or something. We've meddled in mortal business once; it went fine. Made one fall in love with another." He looks at her seriously.

"Are you kidding?"

"I swear on me grave." He sighs.

"Is that something you want? Children, I mean?" She chuckles.

"Maybe some day. I'm in no hurry; it wasn't even on me mind that I'd marry, let alone have children. I'm fine with Mr. O'Malley." He nods, still quiet.

"I can't get pregnant on my own, so the only way is through magic. So don't worry, OK? I'd have to call the coven, and you'd probably know." He smiles faintly.

"How does that work, exactly?"

'I don't know. A spell, some candles, some herbs, and a lot of belief, I think. Personally, I think they're just a lot of girls with visions of perfection, but then I'm jaded. And so far, it's only worked on vampires. But don't go telling people; it's enough that people are harassing me about the wedding. I don't need children for them to get worked up about." He laughs.

"Sounds like it. How come you're so secretive about Coven business?"

"Because we don't want people to crash our party. That's basically it, really."

"Well, it sounds like fun. Can I come?"

"No mates allowed, sorry. Not my rules; but I think Uncle likes the air of mystery, even if it's a lot of bollocks." He nods, and Fiona looks at him, taking in his dark features and wide, easy smile. She leans in and kisses him.

"What was that for?" She shrugs.

"Just because you're gorgeous." He grins.

"Thank you." They fall silent again, and Fiona pulls the lists to her. She reads through them as Marcus types away on his computer, finishing an edict that the Volturi will issue to a coven in Moldova who was changing mortals. She speaks suddenly.

"Do you prefer bone, or eggshell?" She asks, extending to him some fabric swatches. He looks at them, and then at her.

"What's the difference?" She shrugs.

"I haven't a balding clue. I'll just tell Mel to surprise me. It's for the dress." He nods, and she looks at him, and pulls the laptop away from him.

"Hey, Fee. I need that." She shakes her head.

"No you don't. You asked me all those questions, now it's my turn." He sighs.

"Fine."

"How did you get caught up in this mess?"

"Which mess? You and I?" She nods.

"We've talked about it."

"But you could have said No. We both know that any power that Uncle has is mostly in his head."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." She smolders at him.

"Oh, listen here, you cute hoor. You will tell me this instant, or else." He throws up his hands, loving her banter.

"Fine. I finally decided that I was tired of being alone, OK? I wanted intimacy again, from someone stable. I wasn't betting on you, though."

"Likewise. Tell me something else. Tell me a secret; something no one else knows."

"You're brilliant in bed." She giggles.

"Plenty of people know that. I meant, something real."

"Ok, um, let me see. Once, in my first life, I stole some fruit from our neighbor's orchard." Fiona laughs.

"Oh, you're such a bad boy, boxing the fox."

"What?"

"That's what we call it in Belfast; when you steal fruit from an orchard." He laughs.

"Such strange names for things you Irish have." He smiles, but continues.

"So earlier, you called me and my brothers pain-in-the-ass vampires. Why that term? No one has ever called us that before."

"Maybe not in front of you. It's just that I don't see what the big deal is, a lot of the so-called rules you want us to follow are mostly crap. I get the main rule-don't expose us to mortals-but the rest are stupid. You interrupt a lot of wicked fun, you know." He chuckles.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell my brothers." He takes her hand in his, and kisses it lightly. "Speaking of brothers, I'm meant to see mine in a little while. It's probably best if you sit this one out; I'm sorry. Dr. Cullen won't be there, either. Perhaps you can hunt again?"

"Perhaps. What are you seeing them for?"

"Don't know. Aro wants to talk, which is code for "I want to yell at you more, Marcus, for being an idiot who got us into this mess." It'll be bloody hell, I'm sure." She nods, and looks at him thoughtfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, wouldn't it be easier if you just married some bird they liked?" He sighs.

"Probably, but it wouldn't be fair to me. They've set me up with all the girls they like already, and obviously nothing has worked out. I suppose I could've changed a mortal, but I haven't yet met one I like well enough. I like you, though, and you're charming and it's just so…nice. It's worth it; any alliances are just a catalyst. I am committed to this. Are YOU having second thoughts?"

"Don't believe for one second that I'm going to mitch off that easily, sir."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that you can't be rid of me just yet, my friend." He laughs, and stands reluctantly. He changes his clothes; with Fiona, he is comfortable in jeans and t-shirts and sweaters, but for his brothers, he only feels it is polite to dress up a bit. He puts on some slacks and a button down, and puts on his socks and shoes; he'd been barefoot. Fiona sighs and dresses as well, selecting a pair of hipsters and a purple sweater that she didn't recognize. She leaves her red hair tumbling in curls around her shoulders, and wears no makeup. Like her mate, she too is barefoot, but since she is not planning on leaving, she doesn't put on shoes. They kiss goodbye, and when he opens the door, he is surprised to see Athenodora and Sulpicia standing there, poised to knock.

"Hello, ladies. How can I help you?" They look up at him, slightly suspiciously, and grin. They speak in perfect, but lightly accented English.

"We are here for your lovely fiancée. We want to show her the ropes, if you will, of the PR stuff; we need to ready our Holiday campaign. Plus, we want to discuss wedding details. You know how much women love weddings." He nods, but looks suspiciously at them. He notices Fiona is now at his side, taking in the scene. She whispers to him.

"I'll be fine. Let me go." She smiles at his sisters, as he grimaces. He shrugs, though, and speaks.

"Any funny business, and you're both in trouble, got it?" Fee waves him off, and hisses.

"Marcus!" He grins at her, but excuses himself upstairs. Fee speaks to the women.

"I would love a girl's chat. But would you mind too terribly if I changed me outfit? I just threw this on; didn't know I'd have company. You can wait in the antechamber, if you like." They take in the antechamber; it was cluttered with clothes, since Fiona was still struggling to dress herself lately, and Sulpicia answers, smiling tightly.

"No, thank you. We'll meet you in Marcus' library, OK?" Fiona nods, and they hurry down the hall as Fiona changes into an outfit she felt was appropriate-a deep green woolen pantsuit with a silk tee-shirt under the jacket, and a pair of black pumps. She quickly applied a little mascara and some lip gloss, and left her hair down. She hurried down the hall to the library, where she found the ladies talking quietly to each other, about her, in Greek. They didn't realize that Fiona was fluent in ten languages, and Greek was one of them.

"Really, I think it's just terrible. Aro told me that she has never had a mate before. What makes Marcus think she can handle it?"

"I know. I don't really think she's good enough for him; maybe she's just good in bed?"

"Yes, that must be it; men have put up with a lot for free sex." Fiona listens for a moment, but then rounds the corner from the door to the sitting area, and smiles brightly.

"Hello, ladies. Am I interrupting?" Athenodora looks startled for a moment, but then recovers.

"No, no, dear, we were just reviewing plans for our Holiday campaign. Please, sit and we'll explain it all to you." She sits, silently fuming, but smiles brilliantly.

"Are you sure this is all right? We could go somewhere else; a different part of the castle. I apologize for the state of our antechamber; Uncle provided me with a whole new "appropriate" wardrobe, and I am having a rough old go with it all. Plus, there's all the wedding plans. It's all a lot to deal with." The sisters nod.

"I'm sure it is, dear. We can help; if you'd like."

"I believe that Uncle is taking care of most of it. For me, I just have to make choices. Vlad's assistant, Melaniana, faxes or e-mails me things, like dresses, invitations, things like that, and I usually just tell her to choose something. She has exquisite taste, you see, and I wouldn't know a cake topper from a Christmas tree ornament." They smile lightly.

"Well, anyway. Has Marcus told you that the wives do all of their PR work?"

"Yes, but what's that mean, anyway?"

"Well, you know, our cover story is that we are a royal family. The facts are kept vague; on purpose, obviously. But as a royal family, we do have to do a certain amount of community service, galas, balls, and the like. We also offer a scholarship in the spring for a college-bound student; usually a mortal, although we've sent two vampires. They now work for us. Anyway, with the Holidays approaching, we usually start off with a harvest gala party, and then end with a New Year's fete; in between, we do a charity ball near Christmas-this year, we have selected to donate to a children's clinic in Iran. Or was it Iraq? Anyway, some foreign country. Perhaps you'd like to get involved? Weren't you a pediatrician?"

"I am an obstetrician, actually. A charity ball sounds fun. What's meant to be our bit in it all?"

"Well, we were thinking-as the newest face of the Volturi-you'd be the host of our Halloween Masquerade ball. You'll plan it all; we'll help you execute it. Nothing too major; just the best of the best of Vampire families, and a select group of mortals." Fiona looks at them.

"Um, well, Halloween is in just five weeks. I plan to be honeymooning somewhere far away from Italy." The sisters exchange a look.

"Well, maybe for the Thanksgiving feast, then."

"Perhaps."

"Well, we are going to do some more pictures of the family for the museum, and we simply must have yours. When should we schedule that? And how do you spell Connolly? Is it the traditional way?" Fiona sighs and feigns a smile.

"No, I plan on taking Marcus's name, actually."

"Really? You've discussed it already?"

"Of course. There isn't much we haven't discussed."

"So then you know about Didyme, and how broken he was when she passed?'

"Yes. And I know that your husband killed her. Are we finished here, ladies? Because I really should hunt." The two women sit back in shocked silence. It is Athenodora who answers first.

"Please accept our apology; we didn't mean to be insensitive. We loved Didyme, as well. But Marcus has you now, so we mustn't talk too much about the past. Now, tell us all about this vegetarian business. Is it really as satisfying as the Cullen's claim?" Fiona is seething now, but answers shortly.

"Yes, I find it is." The conversation continues thus, with the Volturi wives asking Fiona thinly-veiled questions with the intent to rile her, and Fiona answering calmly. Finally, Marcus and Aro float in, interrupting the exchange. Fiona jumps to her feet, and embraces Marcus, as Aro pulls Sulpicia and Athenodora with him. Marcus pulls Fiona into an armchair in a corner in the library in his lap, and they talk.

"How were the gruesome twosome?"

"Well, let's just say they harassed me, and I patronized them. We didn't have anything to drink, but I think we understand each other. I won't be representing the Volturi at any bloody charity events anytime soon, though, sorry."

"It's all right. I hate those things, anyway. It's all a bunch of bollocks; we get dressed up and drink and dance and celebrate a cause we don't even know the name of. I'd rather send a check and be done with it." Fiona sighs.

"I hope this doesn't make things more difficult for you."

"I think my brothers are slowly realizing that they get no say in this. They apologized again for their behavior the other night. I informed them that I will hunt as I see fit from now on, and if they have a problem with that, it's just too bad for them." Fiona kisses him then.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think I'd rather enjoy hunting with my mate anyway. And you made it very clear that you're unwilling to change."

"Thank you. I am." He kisses her passionately, and picks her up, carrying her down the hall and to their bed. They make love, and spend the rest of the afternoon chatting about nothing in particular.

That evening, Fiona and Marcus stop by the Cullen's wing to say their goodbyes to the family, and Fiona insists that they trek back to Italy for the wedding. The family agrees to come, and Fiona and Marcus thank Carlisle for his help. Fiona pulls Esme aside and thanks her for her guidance.

"Thank you, Esme. Without your advice, this wouldn't be happening." Esme smiles at the woman.

"Of course. Just remember, it's in your court now. You have the power; use it for good."

"I will. I already have Marcus converted to vegetarianism."

"See? That's fantastic; Carlisle will be pleased to hear it."

"I'm glad. Keep yourselves safe, and since you won't let me keep Alice, can you at least send her a few days before the wedding? I'll need help. Now that I have a guard, we'll both be safe." Esme laughs.

"I'll see what we can do."

"Thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

The Alliance, Chap. 4-My Big Fat Volturi Wedding

Summary: Finally, the wedding happens, and the Volturi twins make an appearance. Carlisle and Esme show up, too.

Disclaimer: same as always!

Marcus and his brothers have returned from putting down the American coven who was rising an army, and from Moldova, where they had issued their edict to cease and desist. Vlad had come back to Volterra and had the three brothers on edge, and families and friends were beginning to arrive for the wedding festivities. Fiona and Marcus were growing closer and their bond stronger by the day, and in a matter of weeks, Fiona had secured her place in the Volturi as both a powerful vampire, and as the surprising mother hen to the young pages, mortals, and Jane and Demitri. It was Fiona who insisted that the children go to school, or at least have a teacher brought in from nearby Verona, the largest city in the region, to teach them, for Fiona knew what an education could bring for someone. It was Fiona who cared for the sick or injured mortals, whether on the Volturi's staff or a visitor to the museum. She had also made a sizeable contribution to various local charities. Finally, she had noticed her mate's demeanor, and his eye color, were rapidly changing due to his new, vegetarian lifestyle. All in all, we can say that Fiona has found her place in the Volturi's coven; albeit an unconventional one.

As is often the case with royal weddings, Marcus and Fiona's affair will last four days; a reception and party on the first night, the second day and night spent seeing the sights, the actual ceremony, and a breakfast the next day to see the (hopefully) happy couple off on their honeymoon.

Day 1

Fiona and Marcus step out their elevator, each dressed in their cocktail finest. Melaniana, in her omnipresent way, had a dress sent for Fiona. This one was a beige satin sleeveless party dress, knee length, and with a sweetheart neckline. The color suited Fiona's fair coloring and toned down her fire-red hair. Marcus wore a new dark suit with a tie the same color as Fiona's dress. The looked good together, and Alice Cullen was on hand to help Fiona perfect her makeup and grooming routine, although the older vampire was fast learning what suited her. They are all smiles as they enter the ballroom, prepared to meet, dazzle and entertain wedding guests. Marcus takes in the scene, and whispers to Fiona.

"Ok, Madam Decorated soldier. This is a battlefield if I ever saw one. What's our strategy?"

"Divide and conquer, then meet in the middle. You start off with the right side, I'll take the left, then we'll make the rounds together. Ready? Set, Go." He laughs, but nods, and they take off. Fiona works her side of the room, laughing, dancing, drinking, and thanking everyone she sees. She is relieved to see that Aro and Caius and their wives are both behaving and enjoying themselves, and she spends some time catching up with her former Coven mates again. They stand in a cluster, garnering attention, because they are all gorgeous and loud and slightly giddy from the alcohol. Fiona speaks to the group, a slightly wistful tone to her voice.

"I feel like I'm turning in my key tomorrow, you know? I've been in the Coven for forever, it seems like, and it's so sad that I have to leave."

"Well, it's not like you can't ever come back. Uncle said you're just laying low for awhile," said Lisette.

"I know; but I can't be secretary anymore."

"I can handle it, you know. I may not be European, but I am intelligent," retorted Roma.

"No, I know that, Roma dear. It's just-I don't know, I did it for so long, it's like, I had a place, a purpose. Now my place is at my husband's side, and my purpose is to look pretty and run a PR campaign for evil vampires. It's just a little beyond the limits of reality sometimes." The girls laugh, but it is Ting who looks slyly at Fiona.

"Will you be calling us for some baby magic soon, Fee?" Fiona rolls her eyes.

"No. Although I was tempted to have you girls do it tonight, just to shock the hell out of the other two wives. But I think it's best to wait, and adjust to marriage first."

"Good idea. Don't forget, no matter what, we're all here for you. You're still our sister, albeit the redheaded stepchild, and we will always love you." This is Bianca, her heavily-accented voice making her words sound lighter than they are. Fiona laughs, hugs each girl, and continues on. A few minutes later, she is in the middle of the room, and a strong pair of arms encircles her waist. She smiles as Marcus whispers in her ear.

"Ciao, bella. You were right; it worked." She turns into him, and they embrace, then separate as they greet the rest of the room together. They stand and chat with the Cullen's for a good while, who are fast becoming friends. Fiona didn't know that she and Marcus were going to honeymoon in America, and that he had scheduled a day with the Cullen's to surprise her. They chatted with the Cullen's about the wedding, and Alice and Nessie grew moon-eyed over the prospect of being involved in the wedding party, because Melaniana told Fiona that she'd asked Nessie to be a jr. bridesmaid, or as the American's called it, a flower girl. Fiona hugged the child, and thanked for her help, and told Alice that she could be involved as Fee's personal stylist, which caused everyone else to titter. They moved on, and Fiona scanned the crowds, looking for Stefan and Vladimir, but they weren't there. Marcus noticed her scanning, and asked her who she was looking for.

"Well, I know Uncle won't be here until tomorrow, but I was hoping Stefan would be here. We ended on such a bad note last time; I wanted to apologize." Marcus grimaces.

"I don't like that guy, but I sensed that you two had some sort of connection. What was that about?"

"Remember how I told you I'd had a boyfriend for a long time? It was Stefan. Eventually, it got very serious, and he started talking about marriage. I ran, scared. Told everyone that he expected me to be the subservient wife, but that's not entirely true. Although that was some of it, most of it was that I was afraid. I had finally found the lifestyle that worked for me; that I felt comfortable with, and I was certain that he wouldn't allow me to live like I do had I married him. As it was, he was displeased with it. Said it was unnatural and a slap in the face to other vampires." She stops talking for a moment, and Marcus nods at her.

"Believe it or not, I understand that." Fiona smiles at him.

"Good. So like I said, I wanted to apologize to him; he was the one who'd told me about Didyme and Aro, and I basically called him a liar. He didn't deserve that." Marcus shakes his head.

"I guess he's not as bad as I thought. I'll ask Carlisle if he knows if he's coming; they know each other." Fiona nods.

'Thanks, dear. Let's finish this thing up and get the hell upstairs. My dress is itchy, and I'm so tired of high heels. If they go out of style tomorrow, it wouldn't be fast enough." Marcus laughs.

"Sure thing." They circulate the room a few more times, and then excuse themselves upstairs, where they make love and then chat some more. They were getting closer and closer every day, and more and more comfortable with each other. Fiona had finally gotten more of her things moved in, and Marcus had bought her a vanity and dresser, and Mr. O'Malley spent his days in Marcus' library, on a settee near the window, and his nights at the foot of the bed.

They spent the next day alone with each other, and decided to drive into Siena for the day to shop and hunt and spend some time relaxing before the wedding. They had about 8 hours to spare until they were needed back in Volterra for the hen party and stag do. Fiona drives there, and parks expertly in a spot outside of a market. They enter it, and immediately draw attention, but ignore it as they stroll from stall to stall, hand in hand. They discuss plans for the Volterra museum; Fiona thinks they should contract out with the Irish Museum of Modern Art, but Marcus thinks that they will probably contract with the Louvre for it's European Art exhibition. They purchase some perfumed lotions and potions for Fiona, and Marcus picks up an old-style leather belt. They stop at an outdoor bistro and order coffee, thankful that it is a gray, slightly drizzly day. After a quick hunt in the outskirts of Siena's forest, they head back to Volterra, with Marcus at the wheel this time. They both admire the Italian countryside on their way back. When they arrive at the castle, they quickly change their clothes, and taking time out for a quickie, fall into their bed, exhausted from sightseeing, sex and the coffee. They don't get much time to relax, because a phone call interrupts their quiet togetherness. It is Melaniana, calling for Fiona.

"Fiona, be ready in ten minutes. Dress warmly, and nicer; we're going out, but I can't tell you where."

"Bloody hell, Mel. Can't we just skip the hen party and just watch TV?"

"Not on your cold, dead life. Now, get it together or else."

"Fine." Fiona hangs up, and faces Marcus.

"Guess it's time to dress for my hen party." She stands as Marcus's hands drift from her waist to her stomach. He kisses her arm as she pulls herself up, then sighs and stands, too. She changes into dark boot-cut jeans, a silver lame camisole and a blue cardigan, and twists her hair up into a chignon and secures it with a rhinestone clip. She quickly refreshes her makeup, and applies a russet-colored lip gloss to complete the look. She switches out her daypack for an evening bag, and tells Marcus she will be on her mobile if he needs her. She steps into a pair of strappy silver heels that she'd found in the closet the week before, and sighs at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. He grins at her from where he is dressing by the closet.

"You look nice. That silver of the undershirt really flatters you."

"I think it's called a camisole. Thank you. You look swell, too; any ideas where you're headed to?" He shakes his head as she takes in his jeans, sweater and wing-tipped shoes. She shakes her head.

"You always wear the most ornate shoes ever. Are you sure you weren't a girl in your first life?" He launches a pillow at her, and they laugh and kiss until a knock at the door interrupts.

"Oh, that'd be Mel. I better get going; I'll see you later. Just think, by this time tomorrow, we'll be a married couple. It's a little strange, isn't it?" He crosses to her and runs the back of his hand across her cheek.

"It'll be lovely. In twenty-four hours, we'll be well away from this bloody old castle, and hopefully enjoying ourselves on a honeymoon." She raises her eyebrows, but Mel knocks again, a little more urgently. Fiona sighs, and crosses to the door as she speaks to Marcus.

"I swear, Mel is going to give herself a canary." She opens it and smiles at her friend, grabs the purse that Marcus extends to her, and waves goodbye as Mel pulls her down the hallway, into the elevator, and out the door to a waiting car. As they drive off towards a local pub, Fiona tells Mel about their day.

"You should have seen us, Mel. We were like a regular couple, out sightseeing, and kissing, and shopping. He bought me this sunflower-scented shampoo; apparently, it is made from local olives, grapes and sunflowers. The countryside is gorgeous; I can't wait to take him out more." Mel smiles at her friend.

"Fee, I'm so glad it's working out well for you. I have to confess that when Uncle first suggested you, I was sure it was going to fail. But I'm glad I was wrong." Fiona nods lightly.

"I understand, Mels. I was surprised at how quickly we bonded, too. Oh, look, here's the pub; bloody hell, do we have the place to ourselves?" Fiona's eyes were wide as they stepped out of the car and she took in the sight.

"Yes; I reserved the whole thing for us. No mortals allowed, just vampires. I invited the Cullen's along, the girls, your friend Aislin from Ireland, and the female staff. It's just us girls, drinking, dancing, and cutting up. Let's go." Mel's eyes were shining as she led Fiona into the pub, and sat her down at a table. The tables had been grouped together, four to a table, with four tables. The rest had been cleared out, and there was wine, beer, and mineral water flowing. The doctor in Fiona protested loudly.

"Mel, this is going to have us all on the Pat and Mick for weeks, you know?" Mel shrugged at her friend.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll make us ill, the whole lot of us. I don't think our mates will appreciate it." Mel rolls her eyes.

"We're vampires, Fee. We can handle it. Do you want a drink?" Fee nods.

"A pint. Of something dark." She sits at the table as Mel retrieves two beers and returns to the table. It is Roma who starts the party, announcing that they will do gifts and games before the dancing. Each woman presents Fiona with a gift; most of it is naughty lingerie, but there is an exquisite necklace from her friend Ash from Ireland, and a collection of Irish poetry from Ting, who thought that traditional hen party gifts were tasteless and classless, and also because she knew that Fiona would most likely never wear most of the lingerie, and that the Irishwoman appreciated the cerebral as much as she appreciated the fluff. Fiona smiled and hugged her tightly, thanking her sincerely. The games were fun; there was one where the girls designed wedding dresses using toilet paper, tape, and scissors, and another where the contents of their purses were emptied and a scavenger hunt for popular ladies items was conducted. After the gifts and ice breakers, someone started music, and all the girls danced and drank some more. By about two the next morning, they were all fully sick, exhausted, and messy, but were glowing from the fun. They trooped back to the castle, and Fiona hurried to her chambers to gather her toweling robe, slippers, and the things she'd need for the next day. When she came in, Marcus was sitting in bed, reading, and she bent to kiss him.

"How was your stag do?'

"Fun; just a baseball game, beer, and talking in the grounds. How are you; you look a sight. Did you have fun?"

"Too much. Mel rented this pub; the whole of Volterra will never be the same. We drank and danced, and I got a whole slew of things you'd like; lacy teddies, and negligees and all sorts of naughty things. It was fun. I am just here to see Mr. O'Malley, and get my robe and some things for tomorrow, then it's off to the guest chambers for me." He grins at her, but nods.

"Sorry, but it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"We're vampires; I don't think luck applies to us." He shrugs, but she kisses him again, gathers her things, and exit's the room.

A few hours later

Fiona exit's the bathroom in the chamber down the hall from Marcus. They spent the previous evening apart, because Marcus was traditional and didn't want to see Fiona before the wedding. She was a bundle of nervous energy and excitement. She now smelled of sunflowers and Chanel no. 5, which she had loved when she'd borrowed some from Esme Cullen, and had purchased for herself. She sits down, and lets Alice Cullen begin to put up her hair, while her sister, Rosalie, whom Fiona had only just met, did her makeup. Esme was fussing around, helping Melaniana to prepare her dress and accessories. The four other vampires zip the redhead into her dress, and coo and sigh over her. It is a gorgeous dress, off white. A ball gown in style, with a full skirt, and beading at the bodice, in an empire waist and no sleeves. It has no train, as Mel made the wise decision that Fiona would have a hard enough time walking in the dress to begin with.

"You look gorgeous. Alice, it's brilliant," coos Melaniana. The others murmur and nod in agreement. Her coven mates come in then, each dressed in the same color dress, but a different style, meant to accent each girl's figure. The dresses were all emerald green satin, and were all classy and understated. There were no poufy ball gowns in sight. Instead, they were styled like cocktail dresses, some in halter tops, some in short sleeves. Most fell at the knee, except for Ting's, who preferred things longer. Nessie wore a white eyelet dress with an emerald green satin ribbon at the waist, and a green headband. Fiona hugged each one, and they all prepared themselves to head downstairs to the ballroom, where the ceremony would be held. The reception was to be held in the museum itself. Mel excused herself as the bridesmaids and the Cullen's filed into an elevator, and she and Fiona were alone. Fiona takes the moment to slip on her tiara, and Mel adjusts the veil behind it. Fiona sighs, and smiles up at her.

"Oh, Mel. What the hell am I doing?" Mel smiles back at her, and shrugs, raising an eyebrow.

"You're marrying a man you very obviously care about. And, furthermore, you're securing a more peaceful future for our kind. You can do it, Fee." Fiona looks at her, serious, and exhales. She stares at her reflection in the mirror for a moment, and adjusts the strand of pearls she is wearing. Suddenly, she smiles, and stands.

"You're right. Let's go get married." Mel smiles, and takes her hand, leading her down the hallway, to the elevator, and down to the ballroom. She leads Fiona to a sectioned-off area where the bridesmaids are already assembled. Fiona smiles at the girls she's considered her sisters, and they all hug her. Fiona address the group.

"Ok, girls. It's getting down to the wire; thank you all for your support these past few weeks. And the past few decades. I love you all. But no sauntering down the aisle; I hate that. Just book it. Just make time; just go, OK?' They giggle, and nod at her. Soon, the music starts, and Nessie begins the procession, with the assembled guests cooing at the cute young vampire. The men follow behind, with the ladies not far behind. Fiona takes the few moments before her cue to bury her face in the wall. A familiar male voice causes her to startle.

"What's wrong, Fiona?" It is Carlisle, and Fiona looks up at him with a mix of fear and joy on her face.

"Oh, nothing. I am just trying to decide if this is the bravest thing I have ever done, or the stupidest." Carlisle chuckles lightly.

"Oh, probably a bit of both. But if it helps, Marcus is nervous as well. But you look gorgeous, and it sounds like you two are doing well." Fiona smiles lightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I guess we'd better get in there, huh? Thank you for walking me up; it's so strange still, dealing with this all. It's times like these I wish had a family coven." He smiles at her.

"I understand. And it's really not a problem. But we should get up there before people think you've ran away, or Esme gets suspicious that I've kidnapped you." Fiona laughs as Carlisle nods through the door, and the music starts again. Carlisle leads the female vampire up the aisle towards her waiting mate, and the crowd titters, as Fiona stands a noticeable bit higher than Carlisle. A moment later, Marcus takes her hands firmly in his, and nods and grins at Carlisle, and whispers to the man.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You look lovely, Fee." She smiles at him, but inhales sharply. He squeezes her hand as they turn to face the preacher. She can't process what he is saying, because she is concentrating on breathing and not passing out, and she misses her cue to say "I do," until she hears titters from her bridesmaids, and she shakes herself out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry. Of course. I do. Yes, to all of it." The crowd laughs. She grimaces at Marcus, who just grins at her, and shakes his head. They continue, and Fiona makes an effort to pay more attention. It finishes with no more disasters, and then Fiona and Marcus kiss and the preacher makes the proclamation.

"You are now husband and wife," and the crowd applauds and Fiona and Marcus hug. Then they turn around, all smiles, and head out the door, waving at their friends and guests. When they are safely out of the ballroom, Marcus pulls her down the hallway to a secluded corner and kisses her softly.

"What were you thinking about so hard that you missed your cue?" She laughs.

"Breathing. I remember reading something about how deep breathing is healing. I think it was the Dalai Lama or Buddha or something." He grins.

"Well, I am glad you were breathing. I think we need to get over to the museum."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, it's too late to elope now." She giggles.

"Ok, but here, help me with the veil." He reaches up, and pulls the veil out carefully, making sure he doesn't mess up her hair. He hands it off to his page, who dutifully puts it into a basket to take upstairs later. He takes her hand, and they walk together to the museum, and to the area where the reception tables are set up. Being a late morning wedding, there are light refreshments, but they sit down at the head table, and Vlad stands to make the first speech. They continue until each Volturi vampire has spoken, and Carlisle and Esme as well, then it's time for Marcus to speak about Fiona.

"When I first met my Fiona, she was just simply a gorgeous redhead. Then she opened her mouth. Her rough Irish brogue, speech patterns, and penchant for slang threw me for a loop. But, it also rocked my world. Now, just a little while later, we're standing here at in front of all of you lovely people, and you're sharing our joy and love, and we're just so grateful to all of you for being here to share this with us. Fiona, I promise to love you forever," he raises the glass of wine someone had poured for him, and smiles out to the crowd; his eyes were rapidly changing colors, and his brown contact lenses made his features look more uniform. He continues. "Cheers, everyone." The crowd laughs and drinks as Fiona stands. She takes a deep breath in, and smiles.

"Thank you all for attending this holy show. I am so glad to be standing here today; so full of love and joy. I hope you all find your stay in Volterra to be comfortable. Marcus, dear, please make me shut up now before I embarrass myself more," she, too, raised her glass; she had chosen a dark beer for the occasion, and many people laughed when they saw that. "In Celtic, the word is slainte. So, raise your drink in health and happiness. Thanks!" A rousing reply of "slainte", which is pronounced slo-an-cha, follows. She sits, slightly embarrassed, and smiles at Marcus. They drink a bit more, then someone starts some music, and the couple approaches the middle of the dance area, and Marcus wraps his arms firmly around Fiona's waist as the song they'd chosen together plays. It's an old Irish song, "Danny Boy", and it was Marcus' idea, as he knew the man who'd written it. Fiona had been surprised to learn it was written by a Brit living in Dublin around the time of the revolution. The song was short, and as they finished dancing, and the other guests spilled onto the dance floor, he whisked her off and into the crowd to meet and greet once again. They make the rounds; this time their smiles are genuine, and their hands are entwined, and they are happy. Jasper tells Alice that he can feel the joy and serenity flowing off the both of them, and she sighs in happiness, and makes him dance with her. They twirl by Fiona and Marcus, who smile at them. Finally, Marcus interrupts the party to announce that Fiona will toss her bouquet, and all the females gather as the men shrink back. Carlisle pulls Esme off to the side.

"You don't want to catch this." She giggle, and shakes her head.

"No, one wedding a century is enough for me. Rose and Emmett want another go around, though." Carlisle rolls his eyes.

"I figured. Anyway, Fiona approached me the other day. She wants to suggest Alice to replace her in the coven of Chosen ones. She thinks that Alice has what it takes. I told her I'd have to talk to you first, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Oh, man, I think Nessie just caught the bouquet." Esme looks up and smiles at her granddaughter.

"Well, she'd better not get any ideas. I think it would be an opportunity for Alice. Do you know much about it? I've heard some racy stuff." He shakes his head as Marcus prepares to whisk Fiona off to their side of the castle, signaling that the party was over. The Cullen's are invited later to a private party, and the following morning as the couple prepares to fly off on their honeymoon, but he thinks the couple needs some private time before being bombarded with guests, even friends. He shakes his head at his wife before answering.

"No, but Fiona told me she could tell us whatever we wanted to know. She indicated that there was nothing to worry about, and that Alice, as well as us, would have the protection of the coven and Vlad Templish." Esme nods.

"It sounds fine to me, then. Let's talk to Alice and Jasper later." He nods, and they join the family to wish the couple well as they disappear into the castle. Once safely upstairs, Fiona and Marcus fall against their bed and lie in silence for a few moments. Then Fiona sits up and pulls off her tiara, and begins to take down her hair. Marcus sits up, pulls off his shoes and watches as Fiona undresses. He smiles to himself, but speaks to her.

"You were so gorgeous coming up that aisle on Carlisle's arm. I was jealous that he got to see you before I did, but I'm glad I waited. You look really pretty." She turned her head and looked at him.

"Thank you. You looked pretty handsome yourself. I loved it; everyone looked so brilliant. Even your brothers and the Gruesome Twosome. The twins were nice to people; I think schooling is helping them." Marcus chuckles.

"I suppose. It's funny that the Cullen's young granddaughter caught your flowers; did you know that her boyfriend is a shape-shifter?" Fiona looks at him incredulously, and pulls off her heels.

"No. Explain." He shakes his head.

"I remember when she was first born; we had gone to America, to where the Cullen's were living at the time, because one of their former friends had reported to us that his son and new daughter-in-law were in possession of an immortal child. Of course, she wasn't, but we didn't know that, although I had figured, because Carlisle knows and follows the rules, and impresses on his children the importance of the rules. Even if YOU think they're bollocks, not everyone does. But anyway, to make a long story short, we show up, and the Cullen's have a huge group of vampires there to witness, and interestingly, some wolves. Aro was convinced they were werewolves, but we were informed they are actually shifters, although the nuances of the difference escapes me, but Aro knows. Anyway, she's involved with their pack leader or some such nonsense."

"Bloody hell. I didn't realize there was a difference. But Carlisle and Esme are OK with that?" Marcus shrugs.

"I guess. It's not my life, so I don't say a word." Fiona nods, but points to her back.

"Help me with the buttons. I can't believe I let Mel talk me into this dress. I can't even get out of it." He chuckles, and unfastens a long row of buttons, kissing her skin after every one. When he reaches the bottom, he sighs as she stands up and lets the dress fall to her ankles. She grins at him, and reaches over to tap his nose.

"Hang on; you will have plenty of time to see me undressed in just a little while. I really need to get this thing hung up; I think my page will be taking it and storing it with the rest of my things." He nods, but stands to change himself, selecting a comfortable pair of slacks and a button down. He pulls a sweater vest over his head, and takes off his socks and shoes. Fiona has slipped into a smart black woolen dress with a matching jacket, and has pulled off her panty hose and is standing in front of him, asking him to do her zip. He does, then kisses her neck. She giggles, and turns to hug him. He murmurs to her.

"You're my wife now, you know?" She nods, and leans in for his kiss.

"I know. Isn't it strange? This morning, I was Fiona Connolly, late of Belfast, and now I am Mrs. Marcus Snow, of Volterra."

"Strange indeed. I like your name now; Fiona Snow. It sounds like a stage name or something."

"Fee Snow. My middle name is Jane. Jane Snow…that sounds a little less fake, right?"

"But it's not you." He smiles as she stands, stretches, and looks at herself in the full-length mirror she'd attached to the closet door. He watches as she smoothes her dress over her sculpted calves, and reapplies her lipstick and clips back the front of her hair. She notices him watching, and looks at him through her eyelashes. He looks at the floor, hiding a smile, and then proceeds to brush his own hair and check himself out. She reaches over and runs a hand down his chest, smiling, and kissing his head.

"I love you," he says to her.

"I love you." They gaze at each other for a moment, and then she snaps her clutch bag shut.

"We need to head over to the rec room for the party." It is his turn to grimace.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, sir. Now get some shoes on and let's go before I have to hurt you." He shakes his head, but pulls on his socks and shoes, and stands up again.

"Let's go." They exit their chambers, and hurry to the rec room, praying for a fast getaway. When they arrive, they take in the scene; most of the people had come straight from the wedding and hadn't changed. Fiona notices all the Cullen's, and her sisters from the coven, and Vlad and Mrs. Templish. Finally, the face she's been waiting for all week is smiling back at her in the crowd. She takes Marcus's hand, but indicates the face.

"Look, there's Stefan there." He grins, secure in the knowledge that Fiona was surely his, and so he feels no jealousy or fear as he lets her go to him. He watches as she lopes off towards the Original, and then turns to greet Aro and Caius. He notices their wives were not there, and they tell him that the wives are sitting this one out to "prepare for their Halloween party," but he suspects that they are just sore because they are not the in the middle of the attention. He falls into a chat with the two men, and watches Fiona out of the corner of his eye. She is talking animatedly to Stefan, who is standing a respectful distance from her, and they are laughing.

"Were you here for the wedding, Stefan?"

"I was. You were beautiful. And funny. What were you thinking about that you missed your cue?"

"Breathing techniques."

"I see. Well, you look absolutely gorgeous; Marcus isn't my favorite vampire, but he seems like he's doing well by you. You're glowing and happy, and in love. I can tell." Fiona leans in and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks, Stefan. I imagine this was difficult for you, and I truly appreciate being able to share this with you. I am sorry for my words at the ball, also. I was unkind, and you were right about all of it. I have a bodyguard now, and you'll be glad to know that Marcus hardly ever leaves my side, and when he does, my big old bodyguard steps in. And guess what else? Marcus let me keep my cat." Stefan laughs.

"I'm glad. Just promise me you'll do me a favor as you settle in here, OK?"

"Sure. What?"

"Don't ever forget where you came from. You're a fighter; not just in the military sense, but in the emotional sense, too. You'll be brilliant, no matter where this life takes you." Fiona smiles.

"Oh, that's so sweet. I promise to never, ever forget." He nods, and steps aside, and disappears into the crowd again. Fiona shrugs and sighs, and returns to Marcus's side. He takes her hand, and finished talking to his brothers, spins her around so they can visit with the Cullen's. They stand and chat with the Cullen's for a bit, and Fiona tells Esme and Carlisle about life in the coven, and assuages Esme's fears about the raciness of their activities.

"No, Esme. I know you've heard some things, but we don't have orgies, and we don't sacrifice animals, or eat live bugs. It's mostly just a huge party, but no mates allowed. Sometimes we do a little white magic, and sometimes we do a little bit of community service, but mostly, it's a party. We do battle occasionally, but only girls with training actually do the fighting; everyone else is kept far away and just do the behind-the-scenes work. Look, Lisette has been with Vlad for three hundred and some-odd years, and they've never lost a sister. I would trust those girls with my own children, if I had any. I wouldn't have suggested it to Carlisle if I didn't think that Alice could handle it, and if I didn't find that her powers would be an asset. And mind you, this is just a recommendation; there are no guarantees." Esme nods.

"Ok, I'm fine with those things, then. I just wanted to be a little more clear about what our daughter may possibly face."

"I understand. Shall I recommend her to Vlad and Lisette, then?"

"Sure. Carlisle and I will discuss it with her and Jasper when we return home tomorrow." Fiona smiles at them.

'Fantastic. I will call Vlad tonight; you should hear something from the Coven, a girl called Roma, soon if they accept her." Esme nods, and the couple excuses themselves, and are immediately accosted by Fiona's coven mates, all of whom kissed Marcus's cheeks, and then pushed him out of the way as they embraced Fiona. He looked on, smiling proudly but slightly dazed.

"We're all leaving tonight, but we wanted to say good bye, and good luck. You looked gorgeous, and if you ever need anything, ever, just call us, OK?" That was Lisette, cooing at Fee.

"I know. I will. I'll miss you all. You know you're all like my real sisters. Have fun. Lis, call me the moment you get in; I have someone I'd like to recommend to take over me place." Lisette nods. All the girls tell her that she had looked so gorgeous, and were surprised at how well she seemed to fit in to her glamorous new life, to which Fiona snorted.

"Glamorous, huh? His brothers are evil, and their wives-well, we call them the Gruesome Twosome. You noticed they're not here right now? They are in their chambers, sulking, because my wedding has eclipsed their party. It's inanity, I swear." They nod. Rom grins wickedly.

"Well, just remember what I said at your engagement party-whistle Dixie and sleep tight." Fiona wrinkled her nose.

"I remember. What time are you all leaving?" Ting answers for the group.

"I leave now, since I have the furthest to go; I should just move to Australia and be done with it. Then Roma and Bianca will go, and Lisette's last. I'm sorry that Jules couldn't stay, and that the other 5 couldn't come. But we'll report back to them, don't worry."

"Thanks, Ting. You have a safe trip home, and kisses to the family from their Auntie Fee, OK?' Ting laughs, and excuses herself to the others. The other girls, in turn, excuse themselves to Fee and leave to see Ting off. She turns back to Marcus, who is in a conversation with Bill, Vlad 's bodyguard, and smiles as she goes to his side. He senses her there, and takes her hand in his until he is finished. They circulate the room a few more times, and then people begin to file out. They make sure to stay the whole evening this time, and chat as the room quickly empties.

"Your girl friends are quite the strange bunch, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"I barely got a word in edgewise; you were the woman of the hour." Fiona laughs.

"I guess so. They're fantastic; it's brilliant of Vlad, don't you think? A coven of powerful, gorgeous women at your disposal. You should take some lessons." He grins.

"Actually, I'm working on that as we speak." Fiona socks his arm lightly.

"You'd better not. I was kidding." He leans over and kisses her.

"So was I. Look, pretty much everyone is gone; let's go upstairs." She nods, and lets him lead her upstairs, where they make love twice, and then spend several hours lying in bed, talking about the wedding, and their plans for the future. Marcus is surprising Fiona with a trip around the world for a wedding and honeymoon present, and they will begin that morning in Ireland, then continue on to America, where they will spend a day with the Cullen's, then a day in Boston, and one in San Francisco, which was one of Marcus's favorite places, and then they will go on to Rio and Argentina, then to Asia, Australia, and Africa, then back to Europe. He is pleased with himself that she has been unable to guess the whole thing, although she has caught on to bits and pieces of it. Their pages have packed them up, and they are scheduled to leave in just three hours. Marcus kisses her head, and speaks to her.

"Well, my dear. Shall we get up, and start to dress for your big surprise? Dress for rain, OK?" She grins at him.

"Hmm, you're taking me someplace rainy? It's raining outside. If this is a backyard party, you're one dead vampire." He laughs.

"No. Just trust me, OK?" She nods, but sighs then.

"I suppose we should clean up and dress, and maybe hunt quickly before we leave. I want to kiss Mr. O'Malley good-bye; it was nice of your page to offer to look after him." Marcus nods; he was warming up to the animal, and he had to admit that the cat made his wife happy.

"All of those things sound great. Like I said, dress for the rain." She nods, and springs up and enters the bathroom. He follows behind her, and they climb into a steamy shower and make love again. They dress quickly; now that Fiona's wardrobe had been moved to the main chamber, she didn't have to exit to fetch something all the time. Marcus watched her dress, thanking whomever looked over vampires that his wife was so gorgeous, and smiled as she absently pulled a white sweater over her head and smoothed it against her body and over her jeans. Under the white sweater, she wore a long-sleeved, pale pink t-shirt. She put her sneakers on, and stood back and took in her reflection. He smiled as her eyes drifted from the mirror to him, where he stood in the closet, dressing himself. He had selected a sturdy pair of chocolate brow corduroy jeans, a long-sleeved brown and eggplant striped polo shirt, and a blue blazer. He selected a pair of sneakers, also, which caused Fiona to laugh.

"You know, I think that's the most casual outfit I've ever seen you in. I like it; it's supremely sexy, you know?" He grins.

"Really?"

"Yup." She nodded to emphasize her point, and they continued to dress and groom and continue through their usual morning routine. Fiona spotted Mr. O'Malley hiding under the bed, and pulled him up and kissed him.

"Be good for Zenobia, OK? Mommy will see you soon." Marcus just shook his head, and helped her to make the bed. They gathered their luggage, and headed for the tarmac. As they stepped out to meet their waiting plane, Fiona grimaced.

"It's raining. Oh, my. I hope this won't be happening for our whole trip." Marcus smiled at her, and handing off their bags to the waiting porter, took her hands in his and led her onto the plane.

"No. I guess I can tell you now. Tonight, we're heading for Ireland for about three days; Dublin, and Belfast, of course. Then off to America, and at least one day with the Cullen's, and then South America-basically, the whole world in thirty days. I hope you are ready for this." Fiona smiled wide, and kissed him as he settled into his seat across from her. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and pointed to the window. Fiona turned and looked, and gasped.

"It's snowing." Marcus nodded and smiled, too.

"It's a good omen for us. You're a Snow now, too." He leaned in and kissed her as the plane pulled off the tarmac and out of the view of the castle.

The End.


End file.
